


BU:  Shadow's Strike

by tAll3Shyguy_Skull_Land



Series: Banger Universe LOZ Series [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Banger Universe, Dark Link Rebels Against Shadows, F/M, Shadows VS Lights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 04:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1675013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tAll3Shyguy_Skull_Land/pseuds/tAll3Shyguy_Skull_Land
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here is a sequel to Shadow Link's Quest which is going to be on here too.  At least the BU Version.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shadow Curse

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the 1st part of BU: Shadow's Strike. This story is the first LOZ BU Series in the tAll3Shyguy Timeline. This one makes the shadows able to choose what side they want to be on.

*The good Shadows known as Shadow Link and Shadow Zelda are found out to be unstable and the good guys must find a cure to the curse.Â Â Toon Link works with Link, Red, Blue, Vio, and Time Link to find out why the un-stability wasn't seen til now.Â Â Shadow Link works with Brownie, Colin, Beth, and Zelda to find Shadow Zelda who has disappeared and to look for the cure.*

*Both Groups*

Toon Link: Before we look for the cure, I want to know why the curse didn't act up til now. 

Link: I come with you.

Red, Blue, Vio, and Time Link: We'll come too.

*Later Shadow Zelda, who is desperate to find the cure, walks off to find the cure. She doesn't tell Shadow Link she's leaving but still goes. The problem through is Zelda sees her leave. Zelda rushes to tell Shadow Link*

*With Shadow Link's Group*

Shadow Link: What? Shadow Zelda went off somewhere? 

Colin: Shadow Zelda must really want that cure. 

Beth: We got to go find her. 

Zelda: Toon Link told us to stay here. 

Brownie: I don't care what Toon Link thinks. That cure is something we can't wait to look for. I say we go seek Shadow Zelda to help her find the cure. 

Colin: You're the one in danger here, Shadow Link. What would you do with Shadow Zelda?

Shadow Link: I say we go after her. 

*They go after Shadow Zelda to help her look for the cure*

*With Toon Link's Group*

*They are looking for a reason for the un-stability to act up. Then Link Detects something.*

Toon Link: Link, what is it? 

Link: The ones we left behind left to go search for the cure. 

Toon Link: Well let them. We'll just find them when we find out what we need to find out. Plus having two groups on two separate quests might be efficient.

*Suddenly Both groups are attacks by Shadows Left from Endless Pit's Defeat*

a Shadow Link: THERE!!! ATTACK!!!

a Dark Link: MAKE SURE THEY DON'T GET AWAY!!!

*Shadow Link's group*

Shadow Link: Everyone fight back. Destroy the shadows. 

Colin: We will do our hardest. 

*Toon Link's Group*

Toon Link: Destroy that Dark Link.

*Shadow Link's*

Shadow Link the Shadow: Well well, long time no see, Shadow Link. Remember me?

*Toon Link's*

a Shadow Knight: *gets cut in half*

a Dark Link: You guys are monsters! Oh well, GET THEM!!! *a whole hoard of Dark Links, Shadow Links, and Shadow Knights start running towards the two Links*

*Shadow Link's*

Shadow Link: I remember you alright? It's time to die. 

Colin: *Slashes his magic blade at a Dark Link*

Beth: *Casts holy on a dark Link.* 

*Toon Link's*

Link: Time to get rid of these shadows that are attacking us. *Does a spin slash*

Toon Link: That's just what I was thinking. *Does a spin Slash*

*Toon Link's*

Red: Help! Black people!

Blue: *whacks a Shadow Link with his hammer* They're aren't "Black People," They are called the Shadows! ALRIGHT?!

Vio: Oh god, stop your arguing.

a Dark Link: No, They must not succeed!!! FIGHT, DAMN IT!!!

*Shadow Link's*

Shadow Link the Shadow: *Disappears* **_Oh dear Shadow Link, it won't be as easy as before. Find me if you can!_**

Brownie: What de hell?! Where'd he go?!

*Toon Link's*

Toon Link: Sand Wand! *Sends a blast of the sand wand at A Dark Link*

Link: *Spins the Ball And Chain to get rid of some of the Dark Links*

*Shadow Link's*

Shadow Link: This is troubling. 

Beth: *Thinks* What to do about These dark Beings? *Suddenly she realizes Something and says* They're only distracting us so that we can't find Shadow Zelda. 

Shadow Link: So that's it. We got to find her before she gets herself into too much trouble.

*With Shadow Zelda*

Shadow Zelda: *Thinks* I really shouldn't have left but I want that cure. We don't know how long Shadow Link and I will last. I am just going to go searching for that cure. But where to Look?

*Suddenly A dark Link appears*

The Dark Link that Appeared: You want to be cured? I can tell, by your face, what I say is true. I will take you to my master who can help you find the cure. Just Follow me.

*The Dark Link that Appears starts to Walks toward the Gerudo Desert*

*Toon Link's*

Dark Link: *Goes flying* CURSE YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!!!

Red: Yay! We won!

*Shadow Link's*

Brownie: Don't worry, man. I'm sure she'll be alright.

Shadow Link the Shadow: *appears behind him and gets ready to strike*

*Toon Look's*

Toon Link: Let's continue forward. 

*Shadow Link's*

Shadow Link: *Dodges Shadow Link the Shadow's attack and attacks him with a slash*

Colin: *Slashes his sword at Shadow Link the Shadow*

Beth: Light Orb! *Sends a orb of Holy magic at Shadow Link The Shadow*

*Shadow Zelda's*

Shadow Zelda: *Follows the Dark Link to the Gerudo Desert.*

The Dark Link: My master has been waiting a long time to have you on his side. Vaati was no master like my master. 

Shadow Zelda: We shall see.

*Toon Link's*

Vio: Yes, let's.

*Shadow Link's*

Shadow Link the Shadow: GAH!!! *points at Shadow Link* This isn't the last! Just you wait, our master would get you yet! *turns to Beth* And you too!!! *disappears*

Brownie: Ho-ly shit. Thanks for that, man!

*Toon Link's group traverses towards Castle town to make it to the Castle Library. They seek to learn about the Curse on Shadow Link and Shadow Zelda.*

*With Shadow Link's Group*

Beth: No problem. I am the white witch after all. 

*The group continues forward and finds Shadow Zelda's Footprints along with some dark footprints.*

Shadow Link: These are a Shadow's Footprints. 

Colin: It seems The Current Master of the Shadows is after Shadow Zelda and you, Shadow Link. 

Beth: I sense we will face something on the way to Where Shadow Zelda went. 

*The group then continues*

*With Shadow Zelda*

The Dark Link: Yes, you'll see.

*Shadow Zelda and The Dark Link traverse the Gerudo Desert all the way to a weird desert palace.*

Shadow Zelda: What is this place? 

The Dark Link: The Shadows' master's palace. You will see who the shadows' master is by defeating a enemy inside. He wants to see if you're worthy of fighting at his side. 

Shadow Zelda: Alright then.

*Toon Link's*

Toon Link: Strange... It says here that during the destruction of the Dark Mirror, two of the fragments went into... some good shadows? What does that mean?

Vio: Umm... I think the book is trying to say that--

Red: Hey! It's a pretty lady!

*an oddly garbed guard walks in holding pictures of the crew to the people*

Strange Lady: Has anyone seen these felons? If you have, please contact the local guard immediately.

Blue: *whispers to Toon Link* Who in the heck is that? And why is she calling us "felons?"

Toon Link: I don't know...

*Shadow Link's*

Brownie: I hope it won't be some kinda monster. My god... I can't even live the first one down.

*Toon Link's*

Link: *Talks in a disguised Voice* Hello, Granberia. Tell us who has reported these people as felons. We need to know if it's a someone who is against Zelda. 

*Shadow Link's*

Colin: What do you sense in this desert, Beth? 

Beth: I can only tell that the shadows are in this desert and there is a huge thing guarding the end of Shadow Zelda's Path that Shadow Zelda did not see. 

The Magic Blade: This thing Shadow Zelda did not see must have been hiding so that Shadow Zelda doesn't know that the master of the shadows is planning to do something with Shadow Link and Shadow Zelda. 

Shadow Link: That's a good idea of see what is going on there. Come on, let's follow Shadow Zelda's Path. 

*They traverse down the path and find their first group of shadows to fight. There is 2 dark links and 3 Dark Toon Links.*

Shadow Link: Let's deal with these guys. 

*With Shadow Zelda*

*They enter the weird desert palace and find a Darknut waiting for them.*

The Dark Link: Defeat this Darknut to prove your worthiness.

Shadow Zelda: Alright then. *She runs towards the Darknut and uses a spell called Shadow Beam. This hurts the darknut for a lot of armor but it still stands with it's helm still on* Hmm, I think I know a good spell to get rid of his helm. Armor Disable! 

*This destroys The Darknut's helm and he throws his big sword vertically at Shadow Zelda.*

Shadow Zelda: *dodges it.*

*The Darknut then pulls out a katana.*

Shadow Zelda: A katana, eh? Well take this. Shadow Wave! *Sends a wave of Shadow Energy at the Darknut*

*The Darknut gets hit and dies*

The Dark Link: You are worthy of working for the Shadows' Master. Master, you may appear. 

*The Shadows around a wall disappear and a throne is seen with Ganondorf on it.*

Ganondorf: You can trust me, Shadow Zelda. I am able to help you find the cure.

Shadow Zelda: Alright then, I trust you.

Granberia: The person that reported them was a dark-skinned African child with white hair. He said that he was sent by the princess to report that the felons have done great deeds of raci-- *notices the group behind Link* THERE THEY ARE!!! *whistles* GET 'EM!!!

Toon Link: RUUUUUUUUN!!! *dashes out with the others following close behind*

Vio: THE BOOK!! *tries to run back to the library to get the book*

Granberia: *grabs Vio by the collar* Oh no you ain't! You're going straight to where you belong! *jumps up and flies to Hyrule Castle*

Red: VIOOOO!!!

*Shadow Link's*

Brownie: Aw to hell with this! *lifts his sword upward causing the Dark Toon to go upward then bringing his sword downward sending a beam after the dark toon who was being sent to space* There we go! Thanks, Fi!

*Toon Link's*

Toon Zelda: *Uses her magic to fly right in front of her before she reaches the castle* Stop right there, Granberia. 

Link: Zelda, it's you. 

Vio: Help me, Zelda.

Toon Zelda: Granberia, Zelda sent no child to tell you to capture these people. They are Heroes of Hyrule. The Dark-Skinned African child with white hair was most likely a shadow by the name of "Shadow Link the Shadow". Zelda is out with brownie, Colin, Beth, and Shadow Link the defeater of Endless pit. 

Link: It's odd that she didn't think I was one of the felons because I am part of the group against the shadows as well. 

Toon Zelda: Tell me this, Granberia. Did this Dark-Skinned African Child speak in a dark raspy voice? 

*Shadow Link's*

One of the 2 Dark Links: You still got to deal with us 2 Dark links and 2 more Dark Toon Links. 

Shadow Link: *Throws a big bomb at the group of Shadows and it kills the Dark Links*

Zelda: *Uses a spell to destroy one of the Dark Toon Links*

Colin: *Strikes at the remaining Dark Toon Link but it doesn't die*

Beth: Holy Orb! *Fires a orb of holy energy at the remaining Dark Toon Link, killing it.*

Shadow Link: Now they're all dead let's continue. 

*They continue down Shadow Zelda's Path and run into another group of 2 Dark Links and 3 Dark Toon Links*

*Toon Link's*

Granberia: Come to think about it, he didn't. He sounded like a normal child.

Toon Link: Wait a second. Something's going on here...

*suddenly Granberia was shot with a Shadow Arrow"

Red: Shadow Link!

Shadow Link the Shadow: The Shadow. In the flesh.

Granberia: *falls to the ground holding onto Vio* My... my body... it's...

Blue: This doesn't look good!

Granberia: *gets up and throws Vio* You guys... are... IN A LOT OF TROUBLE!!! *pulls out her sword and poses.* **_Prepare to meet the dark end of the law!_**

Toon Link: Why you...!

Shadow Link the Shadow: Gotta go! Have fun with your new toy! *departs*

*Shadow Link's*

Brownie: *beheads a Dark Toon* This is really getting fucking old! *stabs another Dark Toon Link*

*Toon Link's*

*On the screen this text appears "Corrupted Guard Captain, Granberia"*

Link: We got to defeat Granberia. 

*Suddenly a time portal opens up and out of it comes Time Link*

Time Link: I have come to help out. 

Toon Link: *runs up and strikes Granberia with his sword*

Link: *Also runs up and strikes Granberia with his sword*

*Shadow Link's*

Colin: *Slashes his sword at a dark link*

Beth: Holy orb! *throws a holy orb at the dark Link that Colin striked and kills it*

Shadow Link: Boomerang! *Throws his boomerang to kill the other Dark Link*

Zelda: *Kills the last Toon Dark Link with a spell*

Shadow Link: You're right, Brownie. This is getting old. 

*The group traverses down the path that Shadow Zelda followed and finally makes it to The Shadow's Masters' Palace but it's guarded by a Giant Darknut*

Beth: That's the monster that Shadow Zelda didn't see. Why a giant darknut is so easy to hide, I don't know. 

Colin: This place... What is it?

The Magic Blade: It's a palace for a villain. This Master of the Shadows must be a enemy to Hyrule in all sense of it. 

Zelda: *Growls and flashes*

Shadow Link: What is it, Zelda? 

Zelda: I sense Ganondorf. 

Beth: The Tri-force of power wielder? 

Zelda: Yes. 

Colin: Why is he being in this area? 

The Magic Blade: Gerudo Desert is home to his race's people called the Gerudo. The Gerudo still exist in a village, not far from here. They might be able to tell us who built this place. 

Shadow Link: I think that might be a good idea. We need to get Toon Link informed of our whereabouts anyway. His group might be needed to rescue Shadow Zelda. 

*Suddenly the Giant Darknut hears Shadow Link's Voice*

The Giant Darknut: Shadow Link!

Shadow Link: He heard me! 

Shadow Link the Shadow: Well looks like the other group has come to rescue Shadow Zelda. Giant Darknut, destroy them. 

*On the Screen, this text appears "Palace Guardian, Giant Darknut"*

*Toon Link's*

Granberia: *growles* **_You guys are good, TOO good._** *uses Control on Time Link* **_Time, finish them off! If you're successful, we'll have a party._**

Time Link: _Yes, master._ *pulls out his sword and shield* _FOR ALL OF TIME!!!_

*Shadow Link's*

Brownie: *loads his Shot Launcher* Didn't I just say that I didn't want to fight another fucking monster?! Shadow, guard me while I load this fucking Shot Launcher!

*Toon Link's*

Toon Link: Great, now Time is against us. 

Link: I'll take down Time Link. *Uses his bow and arrow on Time Link*

*Shadow Link's*

Shadow Link: I got it. *Starts guarding Brownie*

Colin: *Slashes at the Giant Darknut*

Beth: *Starts shooting Beams at the Giant Darknut*

Zelda: *Is also shooting Beams at the Giant Darknut*

*Toon Link's*

Time Link: *guards* _Your moves are pointless on me. You should've left when you had the chance!_

Granberia: **_Run, run, as fast as you can, brat. You'll join me in my room yet!_** *charges sword with fire energy*

*Shadow Link's*

Brownie: Just... one more... *puts the last Rocket Shell into the Shot Launcher* GOT IT!!! EVERYONE GET OUT OF THE WAY!!! *fires 4 rockets at the Giant Darknut*

*Toon Link's*

*Suddenly Toon Zelda casts a spell on Time Link. This spell causes him to lose his mind control. She can only use it on weak control. The Control on Granberia is too strong.*

Link: Wow, Toon Zelda has a dispel spell! 

Toon Zelda: Yeah I can use on weak mind control spells. The one on Granberia is too strong to dispel. 

Toon Link: Alright it's time for a little turn of events. Whirlwind! *Uses the Whirlwind to cover Granberia in Snow that Toon Zelda made out of magic*

Link: What will this do to Granberia? 

Toon Zelda: My magical snow is like a fire extinguisher foam so it will put out her fire and also knock her out. 

*Shadow Link's*

*The others move and the 4 Rockets hit the Giant Darknut and destroy him*

Shadow Link: Way to go, Brownie. 

Colin: Let's get to the Gerudo's Village. What's it called, Magic Blade? 

Magic Blade: It's called Gerudo Village and it is called that because it existed since The Gerudo found out that Ganondorf was plotting to steal the tri-force, that was told to them by Joe (Joe is the name of the link for Majora's Mask and Ocarina of time in the Banger Universe) the person who fought Majora. 

Beth: Alright then. Let's go.

*Toon Link's*

Red: Ooooooo snow...

Blue: Don't touch it!

Vio: ... Thanks, Toon Link.

Time Link: *gets up* Uhhhhh... What happened?

*Shadow Link's*

Brownie: Off to the land of the sexy bitches! Ha ha!  
*Toon Link's*

Link: You were being controlled by Granberia who was under the control of the Shadows. 

Toon Zelda: I cast dispel to get rid of Granberia's control on you and then I cast a snow spell to make some snow which Toon Link blew onto Granberia and knocked her out. 

Toon Link: It's no problem, Vio. Well we got to find out what the book mean. 

Vio: It means only the Shadow Deity can cure the Good Shadows of the Dark Mirror and that Ganondorf is the one who created the curse. 

Link: You mean, Ganondorf's Tri-force of Power emitted it's power into Ganondorf and made him able to activate the curse. 

Vio: Yep that's what it means. Too bad the Shadow Deity has gone missing. 

Link: The Tri-Force of Power has always has an attraction to the side of evil then. 

*Suddenly the Link's Light Tri-Force of Courage shines and the Goddess Hylia appears*

Hylia: Yes the Tri-Force of Power is attracted to evil because that where the power lies for it's senses. Now you better find a way to listen in for Shadow Link. Shadow Zelda went running off and so Shadow Link and the rest of them went searching for her. 

*With Shadow Link's*

*They have made it to the village and are relaxing when Shadow Link goes to tell Toon Link and the others where they are.*

Shadow Link: There's the Communicator. 

*Shadow Link activates the communicator*

*End both Shadow Link's Story and Toon Link's Story*

*time to begin Final story of P1*

*With both Groups on communicator*

Shadow Link: Come in, Toon Link. 

Toon Link: I am here, Shadow Link. 

Link: where are you guys? 

Shadow Link: We are in the Gerudo Village. 

Link: We head there now. Did you find Shadow Zelda? 

Shadow Link: She headed into some big palace. We found out that the palace was built by Ganondorf's Minions from the village here. 

Link: Alright then. We will also bring Time Link with us. 

*Toon Link's Group with Time Link arrives at the Gerudo Village. At that place, Shadow Link's Group is ready to fight against The Shadows and Ganondorf's minions in Ganondorf's Palace.*

Brownie: There it is! Jus' up ahead!

Toon Link: Huh. That was easy.

Time Link: Strange... I'm sensing something. *sees the Bublins* Not too easy.

Brownie: Aww hell no! Let's just fuck 'em up and get it done and over with.

Red: Yea! What he just said!

*The bublins just let them pass*

Link: What? They are just letting us pass? 

Brownie: Thank god. I didn't want to have to fight them. 

Shadow Link: This seems like a trap. 

*They enter the palace to see it's a one room palace that only has enough room for a battle and a throne. The throne is blocking some hole in the wall but it can't be seen what's in the hole.*

Ganondorf: Great to see that You can join us. 

Shadow Zelda: Yes that's right, Master Ganondorf.

Toon Link: Shadow Zelda, why are you on his side?

Shadow Zelda: He says as long as I fight on his side, He won't have the Shadow Curse destroy me.

Ganondorf: And I offer the same offer to Shadow Link.

Shadow Link: What makes you so sure that you can control the Shadow Curse?

Ganondorf: Because My Tri-Force of Power created the curse.

Shadow Link: What? 

Ganondorf: The shards of Dark Mirror went into the Shadows Of Zelda and the four links. Vaati's Defeat then was only the start of the Dark Mirror's affect on you Shadows. The Shadows that are under my command are all threatened by the Shadow Curse because they were made off of your own power. 

Shadow Link The Shadow: That includes me and Endless Pit. Endless Pit was the Shadow of a Good Angel corrrupted by your power. The dark mirror was created by Endless Pit. 

Ganondorf: All the Shadows are forced to work for me as long as the cure is lost. 

Toon Link: The Shadow Deity is the cure so we just got to find him to free all these Shadows. 

Link: Yeah so there's nothing you can do to stop us from looking for him. 

Ganondorf: On the contary, I have orders for the Shadows, Shadow Zelda, and Shadow Link that say you must be annihlated. 

Shadow Link: I won't listen to your commands.

Brownie: *mutters nervously* Shit. What I wouldn't give to see a cop by now...

Toon Link: Yea! Take that, Ganon!

Time Link: *in his head* As long as the curse has affect, Shadow Link would have to follow his orders. What a shame.

Ganondorf: Now it's my turn to be confused. Ain't that right, Shadow Zelda? 

Shadow Zelda: Yes that's right. Please explain why you won't work for Master Ganondorf.

Shadow Link: Because I know you're hiding something behind that throne of yours. I always have a connection to the Shadow Deity and so... I challenge you to a Fight. 

Ganondorf: *Chuckles his evil chuckle* I so gracefully accept. 

(background song for Shadow Link VS Ganondorf is Dark Lord Ganondorf - Final Battle - Sword fight from LOZ Twilight Princess.)

*a gate is formed around the room, blocking out the others*

Toon Link: Shadow Link!!!

Link: You have to fight him! We can't help you!

Brownie: Well, what a darn sha-- *sees the door blocked by a magical force* Fuck!

Time Link: You can do it, Shadow Link!

Shadow Link: I know I can. I call upon the power of Shadow Skyward Strike. 

Ganondorf: What the... 

*Shadow Link's Sword glows with Shadow Skyward energy and Shadow Link sends the energy at Ganondorf.*

Link: That Dark Skyward Energy. 

Brownie: What could this mean? 

The Magic Blade: It means Skyloft still exists after all this time. 

Ganondorf: *Gets hit by the Shadow Skyward Energy* Ah! 

Shadow Zelda: Master Ganondorf! 

*Ganondorf is knocked back into his throne, smashing it.*

Shadow Zelda: Master Ganondorf, are you al... Huh?! 

Shadow Link: It can't be... 

Ganondorf: No you weren't suppose to see this. 

Link: What's going on, Shadow Link? 

*The Blocked by the throne thing stepped out of the shadows and it turns out to be the Shadow Deity.*

Brownie: What the Hell? 

Colin: You mean the Shadow Deity was taken by Ganondorf? 

Ganondorf: I took him so that I could control all the shadows and not have to worry about the connection that the Shadow Deity had with Shadow Link. 

Shadow Link: I knew he was behind there. In finding it, I call upon the Power of the Shadow Deity to cure me and Grant me his power. 

Shadow Deity: _You, my servant, shall have what you desire._

*The Shadow Deity combines with Shadow Link to turn Shadow Link into Shadow Deity Link, which is Shadow Link's Fierce Deity Form.

Ganondorf: Shadow Zelda, Cripple him with a spell. 

Toon Link: What? he's being unfair. 

Ganondorf: Listen to me, Shadow Zelda. You have to do it since I control the curse. 

Link: We can't help Shadow Link because of this force field. Shadow Zelda is inside the force field so she can help him. 

Shadow Diety Link: **Don't listen to him Shadow Zelda. The Shadow Deity can cure you. In fact... I call upon the Power of the Shadow Deity, Cure all the Shadows.**

Vio: He's curing All of them? 

Shadow Link the Shadow: I don't think the Shadow Deity will grant that wish. 

Shadow Deity: **Then You don't know me. Shadow Dispel!** *Suddenly the Palace is engulfed by a black light and then the black light disappears.* **You have been cleansed of the Shadow Curse.**

a Dark Link: Shadow Link the Shadow, we are cured now which means we don't have to follow the orders of anyone who we don't want to. I rather work for Zant than Ganondorf. 

Shadow Zelda: And I rather fight on the side of Good. Ganondorf, you are on your own. 

Shadow Deity Link: **Good job, Shadow Zelda. Shadow Blast!** *He uses his Shadow attack to attack Ganondorf for massive damage. 

Ganondorf: *Gets hit by the Shadow Blast* Ahhh, Ugh! *Uses Warlock punch on Shadow Deity Link*

Shadow Deity Link: *Dodges the Warlock Punch and then slashes Ganondorf 10 times*

Ganondorf: *Gets hit* No, This isn't the end. Teleport! *Teleports to a different part of the Palace and says on the Transmitter* I am on a unreachable part of my palace and I want my minions to kick all of the Shadows not still loyal to me out of here. 

Endless Pit's Ghost: *Appears in front of Shadow Link the Shadow and only Shadow Link the Shadow sees him* I still have power, Shadow Link the Shadow. Go help another villain so I can more Shadow Energy.  
*barriers drop*

Shadow Link the Shadow: Yes, master. *runs out*

Brownie: AY!!! GET BACK HERE MOTHERFUCKER!!! *chases after him*

Toon Link: An unreachable part of the palace...? Hmmm...

Red: What does that mean?

Blue: Heck, Ganon's beaten, the curse's been lifted, everyone's happy. Why don't we celebrate?

Vio: I think it's too early to celebrate yet...

Link: Vio's right.

Red: Hey, where'd that jade Link go?

*at Hyrule*

Granberia: *gets up out of the snow* Uhhh... My head... I feel like I just went through training again...

Guard: Ma'am! You're awake! The group--

Granberia: I don't wanna talk about them right now... *looks at her feet* Did it snow while I was out?

Guard: *Giggle* You wouldn't believe it if I told you, ma'am.

Shadow Link: I think we have a good reason to celebrate. the curse's been lifted. We need to celebrate while we have the time to.

Shadow Zelda: Time for a party until the next villain rises.

*The end of the first Part*


	2. Rise of the Real Dark Link

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Part 2 of BU: Shadow's Strike. In this part, we meet Stone and Twilight Gnome. We also get Midna and Davis on our side for the battle. Now the heroes race off toward Dark Link's Palace for a battle.
> 
> LOZ Characters © Nintendo.  
> Shadow Link and Red's, Blue's, and Vio's Personalities © 4 Swords Manga Creators  
> Shadow Zelda, Davis, and Twilight Gnome © tAll3Shyguy On DA or tAll3Shyguy Skull Land On Fan-fiction / YouTube or tAll3Shyguy_Skull_Land On Archive OF Our Own.  
> Shadow Link the Shadow, Endless Pit, Stone, Pit of Light, Light Ike, Light Knight, and Time Link © Thetigi On DA  
> Colin's "In 1 year" Form and Beth's "White Witch" Form created by tAll3Shyguy On DA or tAll3Shyguy Skull Land On Fan-fiction / YouTube Or tAll3Shyguy_Skull_Land On Archive Of Our Own.

The Shadows separate among the 3 villains of Legend of Zelda. The True Dark Link still hasn't surfaced but now Zant is our issue. Zant is working on an army of Twilight Links to get rid of the forces of Light Hyrule and help him conquer the Twilight World. The Army also has some Shadows who are following the Commands of Shadow Link The Shadow. The group has to divide up into two groups. The first group will defeat his assault on the Light Hyrule Immigration Town which is the link between Light Hyrule and Twilight World. The second group will run up towards the Twilight Link Barracks and destroy it after freeing it's prisoners who are becoming the Twilight Links. Once they become Twilight Links, they can't be changed back so you have to destroy them. The Shadows will be fighting on both fronts. Shadow Link The Shadow will be fighting in the Assault on Light Hyrule Immigration Town. After that, both groups will join up and attack Zant's fortress. Group 1 is Shadow Link, Time Link, Colin, Beth, Brownie, Zelda, and Shadow Zelda. Group 2 is Toon Link, Link, Red, Blue, Vio, and Midna (And a special person who joins in). 

*Group 1*

Shadow Link: Alright everyone we will be having the attack come soon. Luckily we have some Twilight Mage Guards on our side as well as some Hyrule Guards that aren't scared of the Twilight world. 

Time Link: We got to stop Zant from destroying this town. It's essential to keeping the Twilight World connected to the Light Hyrule. My Bridge of Time is seen as a gateway between the worlds but is based off this town. 

Colin: We must stop them. 

Beth: Yeah. 

Brownie: I will not let those Twilight Links and Shadows destroy this place. 

*Zelda and Shadow Zelda nod their heads*

*Group 2*

Toon Link: I can't believe that these Twilight Links are being made from your citizens, Midna. How can you be so sure? 

Link: I know how she's sure. When Zant originally attacked Light Hyrule, He turned the citizens of the town into Warriors who had to fight against their will. 

Midna: Yeah Zant has to use my citizens to make his minions useful. The Shadows are no use to him without some twilit people. They were all captured by the Shadows. 

*Red, Blue, and Vio agree with Link since they were made from Link's body.*

Toon Link: Alright then. 

*Group 1*

Brownie: All right then. *preps Mini Gun and places it an top of a pillar* *draws sword* Eh, Fi, ya mind powerin' it up? *jumps off the ladder and does a Skyward Strike at the Mini Gun* Much Applighed, Fi!

Time Link: Good idea, Brownie! Setting up defense towers would help us with the some of the weak forces.

Brownie: Actually... yyyyyyyyyyyea, that's what I was thinkin' all along! He he. 

*Group 2*

Toon Link: Well, looks like it's now or never...

Red: You need a light? *pulls up fire rod*

Blue: If only I was allowed to--

Vio: Hey! We don't have time for your nonsence, Blue! *breathes deeply* Well, Toon Link, you first.

Toon Link: *walks forward a few steps* Now to make sure, are you SURE about--

Everyone in the group: JUST GO!!!

Toon Link: ALL RIGHT ALREADY!!! But you all are coming with me.

Vio: We know.

*With Zant*

Shadow Link the Shadow: *in his head* Man, I'm SO glad he's not a nutjob anymore...

*With A Mysterious Person*

*A Mysterious Person waits outside the Barracks of Zant's Twilight Links. He's been there for a while and doesn't know what to do about the prisoners.*

Mysterious Person: I must free the prisoners. *suddenly he sees Toon Link, Vio, Red, Blue, Link, and Midna.* Princess Midna... *Thinks* They must be here to stop these barracks from producing any more Twilight Links. I must get to them and show them to the prison with all the prisoners.

*With Zant*

Zant: I want those twilit made into my Twilight Links now. My soldiers, keep working. Shadow Link the Shadow, I need to lead a group of Shadows and the already made Twilight Links to attack the Light Hyrule Portal Town and conquer it. That way, I can use it to conquer Light Hyrule after finishing with the Twilight Realm. 

*Group 1*

Shadow Link: Twilight Guards, Start setting up Brownie's idea of defense towers. We will need them as soon as Shadow Link the Shadow comes with The Army of Shadows and Already Made Twilight Links. I know that some must be already made and that Shadow Link the Shadow is in Zant's headquarters. I can sense him inside it. 

Colin: Magic Blade, can you help us set them up by creating some kind of resource for the Defense Towers to be made of? 

The Magic Blade: I can. *Summons a bunch of twilight trees to the area to use to create the towers.*

Beth: I also got another idea. Let's also create some spiked barricades to put up near the defense towers. 

Zelda: That's a good idea, beth. 

Shadow Zelda: I can also do something to help get some twilight trees over here. Summon: Twilight Gnome! *A twilight version of the Monster Girl's Quest character Gnome appears and starts creating Twilight Trees.* I can summon. 

*Group 2*

Midna: I feel like we're being watched by something. 

Link: What do you think it is? 

Midna: Some kind of Twilight person who can wield sword like yours and Toon Link's ultimate sword and cast magic. 

Toon Link: Could it be Zant or is it someone else? 

Midna: It's someone other than Zant.

*Group 1*

Twilight Gnome: *pauses and makes some Twilight Dolls* *points at the Twilight Trees* ...

Twilight Dolls: *nod and start carving pillars out of the trees*

Brownie: Shadow Zel, that's SOME bitch you made...

Time Link: Brownie, stay focused.

Brownie: Fiiiiiiiiiine. *walks to one of the pillars and mumbles* Can't believe I'm not allowed to show passion during these times...

*Group 2*

Toon Link: Strange... *looks behind him* Huh. No one.

Vio: *suddenly draws his bow and fires at the mysterious person* Found him.

*With Zant*

Shadow Link the Shadow: Yes, master. *walks to the back of the room* All right everyone! We are going to do this for real! Remember everything you have learned, and remember, DO NOT fail me-- erm, the master again... or else!

a Dark Link: But sir, what are we going to do with the two Zeldas?

Shadow Link the Shadow: What do you think? With Zelda, we can use her magic to control more land than Hyrule, and with Shadow... Zelda... we can... *starts to blush* we can... we can...

a Twilight Link: Uhhh, commander?

*Group 1*

Zelda: Hurry we got to get these barricades up before the attack begins. 

Shadow Link: We also got to get the towers up and running before the attack begins. Twilight Gnome, can you create more trees for us to turn into more Towers and Barricades? 

Colin and Beth: Time to go make some weaponry for the towers. 

*Group 2*

The Mysterious Person: No need to attack me.

*Mysterious Person walks out of the shadows and it's turns out to be Davis*

Davis: I'm glad to see you, Princess Midna. As Protector of Twilight Realm, I must help you out. I can take you to where the prisoners are being held.

Midna: Davis, it's great to see you're still uncaptured. When you left the palace to fight Zant's soldiers, I thought I wouldn't see you again. I'm glad to see you have actually found out information we can use.

Vio: You know this guy? 

Toon Link: That is Davis, our twilight Hero. He is Midna's Twilight Guard Captain. He also was with us when Vaati was released and when Time Link first appeared. 

Link: Glad to have you with us, Davis. 

Midna: Take us to the prison. 

*With Zant*

a Dark Link: Well, let's just save you want her. 

Zant: You can have her... I would rather have a twilit as my wife.

*With Zant*

Shadow Link the Shadow: *shakes his head* Y-yes... master. *turns to the hoard* EVERYONE!!! HEAD OUT!!!

Hoard of Shadows and Twilight Links: YES, SIR!!!

*Group 2*

Red: Uh oh. I hear footsteps.

Blue: They're coming from inside.

Toon Link: We're running out of time! Davis, do you know where the prison is?! I believe if I run fast enough, I could be able to make it!

Vio: Toon Link, you can't get there in time! It may be farther than you think!

Toon Link: Trust me, Vio! I've been practicing. Davis, please take me to the prison!

*Group 1*

Twilight Gnome: *nods* ... *turns around and makes more trees*

Brownie: *walks to her* So, Miss 'Gnome,' you single?

Twilight Gnome: *glares at Brownie* ...

Brownie: Right. Well, anyway, hows about me and you go somewhere to eat, you know, after this.

Twilight Gnome: *rises a piece of earth under Brownie* ...

Brownie: HOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLLYYYYYYYY CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!!!!!!

Twilight Gnome: ... *continues making Twilight Trees*

Brownie: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-- *faceplants the ground* Man is THAT bitch tough!

Time Link: Brownie...

Brownie: *gets up* All right, already. *dusts himself off* Ya don't have ta tell me twice. *walks over to Colin*

*Group 1*

*Soon the towers and barricades are complete.*

Shadow Link: Great it's all complete. 

Shadow Zelda: I see the shadows and Twilight Links on the horizon. 

Colin: I think this might help. *Gives the Twilight Guards a magic staff that can use long range spells.* This will give them some magic to use in the towers. Since they are mages, Beth and I thought 'why not give them spell range enhancing staff...' What's up, Brownie? 

*Group 2*

Davis: I can get us all there quickly. *casts a teleport spell on all of them which makes them teleport directly to the prison* Don't forget I am called "The Twilight Mage".

Midna: Yes, he is so awesome.

*The prison has only 2 twilight link guards standing outside it and is connected to the barracks.*

Davis: The prison connects to the barracks through that tunnel and through there is where the prisoners go to become Twilight Links. If we get inside the prison and destroy the entrance to the tunnel, the twilight links can stop being made. Then we just got to defeat the Shadows and Twilight Links that are guarding the cells to get the keys and get all of the twilit citizens out of there.

Link: Alright then, let's go.

*Group 1*

Brownie: Ya know that 'Garden Gnome' over there? *points at Twilight Gnome* I just asked her out to dinner and she kicked my ass. *starts shaking Colin* THE BITCH KICKED MY ASS, MAN!!! HOW THE FUCK DOES THAT WORK?!?!

Time Link: Bro... Never mind. *walks away* Everyone, let's get ready for a war.

Twilight Gnome: ... *walks in a building*

Time Link: Hey! You gotta help, too!

*Group 2*

Toon Link: All right! Red and Blue, you two try to destroy the tunnel entrance. Vio and Davis, you guys try to free the prisoners. Link and Midna... try to distract the guards while I get the keys.

Red: Okey-dokey! 

Blue: You got it!

Vio: On it.

*Group 1's horizon*

Shadow Link the Shadow: All right. At the count of three, we shall take over the gate between the Light and the Shadow.  
One... Two... Three!! CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGE!!! *starts running towards Group 1*

*Group 1*

Twilight Gnome: *Heads back outside, ready to help out.*

*The Twilight Mage Guards Climb into the towers and starts sending out magic at the army of Twilight Links and Shadows*

Shadow Link: Here they are. *runs out to attack the shadows and thinks while running* I hope you guys can destroy that prison and barracks quickly.

Colin: *Runs at a group of Twilight Links and uses The Magic Blade's Spin Slash on them*

Beth&Zelda: *Uses lots of holy magic on the Shadows*

Shadow Zelda: *Sends a lot of Shadow spells at the Twilight Links*

*Group 2*

Davis: You got the idea right on the dot. The thing is, the keys to the prisoners' cells are needed to free the prisoners. So Vio and I need to wait until you come to the Prison Cells with the keys. Vio and I can attack the guards that are guarding the cells while we wait for the keys. The Tunnel entrance is also essential to their plan of making more Twilight Links so we need Red and Blue to hurry and get rid of that tunnel. 

Midna: So the prisoners cells can't be opened without the keys. 

Davis: Yeah the keys are magical keys that dispel the spells on the doors of the cells. 

Vio: You're saying it's up to us to get rid of the guards around the cells? 

Davis: Yes because those guards can recast the spells that keeps the Prison Cells shut. 

(tAll3Shyguy tells me that the keys need to be used after the guards around the cells are defeated. There are more guards inside.) 

Midna: I am going to go defeat those guards at the entrance. *Casts a shadow Orb at the 2 guards at the front*

*The Shadow Orb kills the two guards*

Toon Link: Charge in now! 

*The group runs into the prison to see there are 250 guards on the inside, which are willing twilit who didn't need to become Twilight Links to Join Zant*

Midna: Well it looks like some of my people are on Zant's side without becoming Twilight Links. 

Link: Toon Link, should we have you go get the keys while Midna+I distract the guards, Vio+Davis attack the guards around the Prisoner Cells, and Red+Blue destroy the Tunnel Entrance?

*Group 2*

Toon Link: Yes, you may!

Vio: All right, then!

Red and Blue: All right! *run towards the exit*

Toon Link: Now you guys distract the guards! *gets ready to boost*

*Group 1*

Shadow Link the Shadow: GAH!!! Come ON you sorry son of a-- *sees Twilight Gnome* a-a-a lovely lady! *dashes towards Twilight Gnome*

Brownie: *bashes Shadow Link the Shadow before he touches her* STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM MAH WOMAN, BITCH!!!

Shadow Link the Shadow: *gets up* Grrrrrr! How DARE you interfere with my plans! Get out of my way, pathetic mortal!

Twilight Gnome: *sees Brownie* ....?

Brownie: Yous can kill everyone, yous can take over the world, I wouldn't care, but I draw the LINE when some red-eyed, black skinned, white haired ass hole tries to steal my woman!

Twilight Gnome: ......

Shadow Link the Shadow: All right then, you just made your DEATH WISH!!! *starts attacking Brownie*

Brownie: *blocks his attacks*

Time Link: *fights off Dark Links and Shadow Knights when he sees the fight* GO BROWNIE!!!

*Group 2*

*Davis runs with Vio after the guards around the cages. Blue and Red head toward the Tunnel Entrance. Finally Link and Midna head to destroy the guards.*

*With Red and blue*

Blue: We need to find a way to destroy this tunnel entrance. 

Red: Hey look over there. There is bombs right there we can use. 

Blue: They must be used to supply the Twilight Links with Bombs. We can use that to our advantage. 

*With Vio and Davis*

*They run into 40 Guards guarding the Prisoners.* 

Vio: There sure are a lot of guards here. 

Davis: Don't worry, we'll get rid of them. 

*They start fighting the guards.*

*With Link And Midna*

Midna: It's been a while since it was just the two of us working together. *Is throwing Shadow Orbs at the guards*

Link: Just remember that I love Ilia. *Is slashing the guards*

Midna: I'll remember that if you remember that I love Davis. *Throws a big shadow Bomb at the Guards*

Link: Don't worry I will. *Shots his bow at a couple guards*

*Group 1*

Shadow Zelda: Wow brownie is really trying to impress Twilight Gnome. 

Shadow Link: He does that when he gets around girls. 

Colin: *Sends a Magic Blade slash at the Dark Links*

Zelda: Hyrule Guards in the Towers, Make it rain Arrows. *Sends Pyroblasts at the Twilight Links*

*The Hyrule Guards in the Towers aim their bows towards the sky.*

Beth: Twilight Guards in the Towers, Make it rain Magic. *Sends holy blasts at the Dark links*

*The Twilight Guards in the Towers aim their Spell range Enchancing Staffs towards the sky. The Hyrule Guards and Twilight Guards in the Towers then fire off their bows and spells toward the sky, making it rain down Magic and Spells at the Shadow and Twilight link army.*

*Group 1*

Shadow Link the Shadow: *Knocks Brownie to the ground* Give it up, pathetic mortal! I am the commander of the Shadows! Do you really think you have a CHANCE against me?!

Brownie: Hell yea I do! *grabs his pistol and starts shooting him*

Time Link: *looks in the distance and sees a golden angle* Wh-what the...? Who's that?!

Light Pit: I am your guardian angle in this war. I am the Pit of Light. Soldiers... *points at the village Group 1's in* MOVE OUT!!!

*a group of Light Knights charge into the village and fight nearly every Shadow*

*Group 2*

Toon Link: Now time for my part. *dashes past every Guard grabbing every key from them* Here I come! *boosts to Davis with all the keys*

*Group 2*

*With Davis and Vio*

Davis: *Finishes off the last guard around the cells with a Circle of Doom Spell.*

Vio: That's all of them.

Davis: We just got to wait for Toon Link to get here. 

Vio: Then Let's wait. 

*With Red and Blue*

Red: then Let's go. *Grabs some Bombs*

Blue: *Also grabs some bombs*

*They place the bombs around the edges of the tunnel entrance. After a few seconds they blow up and destroy the tunnel entrance and the prison stops pumping prisoners that way.*

Blue: Alright, Let's go get to the Prisoner Cells.

Red: Yes Let's. 

*With Link and Midna*

Midna: *She uses Twilight Beam to finish off the last guard in the prison.* That's all the guards in the prison let's get to the prisoner cells.

Link: Yeah that's all we need to do now. I hear an explosion go off by the Tunnel Entrance so that means Red and Blue must have blown it up. 

*Group 1*

Colin: You picked a good time to come. *Sends Magic Blade slashes at The Twilight Links*

Shadow Link: Time to make the Shadow Link The Shadow Pay. *Runs over to Shadow Link The Shadow and grabs him so he can't dodge Brownie's Pistol shots with a invincibility spell on him from Shadow Zelda.*

Shadow Zelda: That invincibility spell shall also make sure Shadow Link the Shadow can't move at all. 

Beth: Lightning Bolt! *Sends a bolt of Lightning onto the Shadows.*

Zelda: Pyro Blasts! *Sends multiple Pyro Blasts at the Twilight Links*

*Group 1*

Toon Link: Here! *drops the keys under Davis* *brakes* Woo! THAT was a great workout!

Red and Blue: *run towards Toon Link* Entrance's gone!

Toon Link: Great! *calls to Link* Hey, Link! How are things at your end?

Vio: Great! With these keys, we can be able to free the prisoners!

????: I'M AFRAID I CAN NOT LET YOU DO THAT.

Toon Link: *turns* What the?

*A Gnome looking like this [link] comes out from the shadows*

????: THESE PEOPLE WERE SENT HERE FOR A CAUSE. IF YOU DARE TRY TO FREE THEM, YOU WILL PAY.

Vio: HUH?!

*Group 2*

Pit of Light: Light Knight!

Light Knight: At your behest. *slashes the commander multiple times*

Pit of Light: *thinking* I don't care if I have to slaughter every Shadow in this village. This endless war WILL END!!!  
LIGHT IKE!!! GET THE SHADOW!!!

Light Ike: Yes, sir! *dashes to Shadow Link*

Time Link: *bashes him back* Have you lost your mind?! He's on our side!

Light Ike: That abomination is one of the Shadows! If I let him live, I let the Dark Angel's army live, so stand aside, or else!

Shadow Link: I am a good Shadow. I betrayed Endless Pit and destroyed him. His people still linger onto his memory because of their philosophy that Endless Pit is still gaining Energy.

Colin: It's true, Light Ike. This Shadow is on our side. He battled against Vaati, Endless Pit, and Ganondorf and now he's trying to protect this village.

Shadow Zelda: I am the same way. I may not look like it but Toon Zelda is my counterpart and Toon Link is Shadow Link's Counterpart. We may have been evil in the past but we changed for the better when we defied our masters.

Beth: Pit of Light and Light Ike... if you can't accept Shadow Link and Shadow Zelda, then you are discriminating against all the shadows and becoming just like them. The Shadows discriminate against us because our light and not looking at them.

Zelda: The same can be said for the people in this realm, The Twili. They have all been discriminated by the light and other things and so were banished away or wiped out. If you wipe out the shadows, you are pretty much enemies of mankind.

*Shadow Link The Shadow watches as the heroes defend the Shadows and all of their treachery and so do many of the other shadows.*

Shadow Link: We may be different than you and made of darkness but we are not all evil. Some humans and hylians are evil. Does that all humans and Hylians are evil? No, it doesn't. All beings have their good and evil sides and picking between them is something everyone must face.

Shadow Zelda&Normal Zelda: We believe that everyone can have it's our case of goodness that comes out every now and again.

*Shadow Link the Shadow and the Rest of the Shadows gasp and then some of the shadows let go of the ones who they're fighting and switch targets*

Shadow Link the Shadow: What's going on?

The Shadows who turned against Shadow Link The Shadow: We believe that to be true, Shadow Zelda and Normal Zelda. We will fight on our choice of a path. We chose Good.

*Suddenly flash happens to all the shadows who said they chose good and what happens is their weapons are blessed with the power of the Banger Universe Gods*

David the Writer: You shadows have finally learned that not everything is good or evil depending on it's race and so I bless your weapons with the Power of The Banger Universe Gods to help you fight your former allies.

*Group 1*

Link: *Arrives with Midna in time to Face the weird looking Gnome.*

Davis: Who are you? 

Midna: Yeah who are you? Also why do you fight against my people?

*Group 1*

Shadow Link the Shadow: Wh-what the...? Why are you guys looking at me like that?  
Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! YOU DIRTY LITTLE LIGHTS!!! As long as my master lives, THIS WAR WILL END!!! *dashes to the Pit of Light* TAAAAAAAAKE THIIIIIIIIIISSSSSS!!! *slashes the angel before he can defend*

Pit of Light: GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! *Falls to the ground* Uhh... *hand starts to turn black* N-no... This... can't be... ha...ppen...ing... *dies and becomes cocooned in darkness*

Light Ike: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

Light Knight: No... No... this can't be...

*the skies turn dark and the cocoon starts to rise*

Shadow Link the Shadow: Master... WELCOME BACK!!! *shoots a Shadow Arrow at the cocoon*

Light Knight: *turns to the Zeldas* Dear fellows, the Light and the Shadows were at war for many a millenia. It was our destiny to fight against the dark ones, but it was never like that when the Dark Angel took power in the Shadow Realm. And now that the Light Angel is dead... the Dark Angel rises again!

Brownie: *gets up* Whoa... wait, WHAT?!?!

Light Knight: The Light Angel was only corrupted after many long years of warfare. It wasn't his fault for his actions.

Light Ike: Now it's too late for apology. Your world, and the Light Realm, will fall under Shadow Control!

Light Knight: Without the guidance of the Angel of Light, we are powerless against his return.

*the cocoon starts to crack. Wings first appear, then it blows up, revealing the Endless Pit*

Endless Pit: AH HA HA HA HA HA!!! It feels GREAT to be back!

Shadow Link the Shadow: It's great to have you back, master.

Endless Pit: *notices his army carrying glowing swords* What is this? My men? Carrying that disgusting Pit of Light's weaponry?! *knocks the weapons out of their hands* You all KNOW better than to follow the ways of the Light! Who gave you salvation? WHO made you all honorary soldiers? WHO made sure that you lived a good LIFE?!?! You will all be punished for your crimes, and as for YOU, Shadow Link! *points the bow at Shadow Link* YOU will be in the prison FOR LIFE!!!

Light Knight: We are doomed without our leader!

Shadow Link the Shadow: *evil grin* You are so right...

*Group 2*

Stone: I AM THE SPIRIT WHO WAS NEVER FINISHED. I AM THE SPIRIT WHO TOO MANIPULATES EARTH. I AM THE SPIRIT THAT KNOWS NO FEELINGS OR EMOTIONS. I AM STONE.

Red: So what's your name?

Blue: *smacks Red* Just shut up.

Stone: EVER SINCE MY CREATOR DIED MANY CENTURIES AGO, I WAS FORCED TO LIVE OFF ENJOYMENT. WHEN THE ONE YOU CALL "ZANT" FOUND ME, I GREW A SENSE OF COMFORT. NOW HE HAS ORDERED ME TO TAKE CARE OF THE PRISONERS. THAT IS WHEN I FOUND YOU.

*Group 1*

*Suddenly the shadows who betray use their power to strengthen up Shadow Link*

Betrayer Shadows: **Yes but you could never teach us the kindness that these people have given us by allowing us to live in this world without being questioned.**

Shadow Link: What's Going on? 

Betrayer Shadows: **Gods of the Banger Universe, we offer up our bodies to unleash the power of the Shadow Deity inside of Shadow Link.**

Endless Pit: Shadow Deity?!

Shadow Link the Shadow: What's wrong, master? 

Endless Pit: The Shadow Deity gives Shadow Link power. Then that means the BU gods accept us Shadows in the Banger Universe. 

*The Bodies of the Betrayer Shadows dissipate and enter Shadow Link's Body.* 

Shadow Deity Link: *Chuckles* **It's good to be back.**

*Group 2*

Midna: I wil free my people. 

Davis: Agreed.

Stone: *creates a cage around the two* NO YOU CAN NOT. I WILL NOT ALLOW THAT.

Toon Link: Vio, you got an idea?

Stone: I HAVE ONE. *bashes Toon Link to her via a rock wall* LIVE WITH ME AND I WILL SHOW YOU TRUE LOVE. 

Toon Link: Uhh, guys, HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLP!!!!!!!!!!!

*Group 1*

Shadow Link the Shadow: B-but master, it isn't what you wanted!

Endless Pit: I know... equality wasn't my real goal... or domination...

Brownie: THEN WHAT THE FUCK IS IT?!!?!?!?!?!?!

Endless Pit: Revenge. That stupid commander-of-a-brother left me in the DUST! He ALWAYS forgot about me and always made sure I didn't 'mess things up.' I ended up paying for it. I was chained up in the Underworld for many years all because my STUPID brother forgot about me! And because of that, I had to marry HER! I would never forget that. THAT'S why I slaughtered the original Shadow Ruler and gained the trust out of my EX-loyal subjects; all for payback for that day many years ago.

Shadow Link the Shadow: I respected that from our, ahem, my master when he told me his story. And besides, I didn't like living the "two sides of a coin" anyways. It was always so boring, everyone getting along...

Light Ike: And that's how the war started... With the slaughter of the original ruler.

Time Link: That's... right...

Endless Pit: Yep, and everything was going well, until SOMEONE foiled it! But now... I, too, have gained power. And if the Deity wishes to fight me, THEN SO BE IT!!!

*Group 2*

Link: This could be troublesome. 

Davis: *Casts a water spell on Stone*

Midna: Water makes Earth fall apart in the Twilight Realm. 

*Group 1*

Shadow Deity Link: You don't understand the reasoning behind my wanting to protect this world from your revenge. The Shadows should be equal to the beings of light. 

*Suddenly another group of Shadows have appeared*

Dark Link: We will handle the other heroes, Master Endless Pit. You just deal with Shadow Deity Link. 

*Meanwhile at the Grave of Demise*

Real Dark Link: I am tired of being used as the Shadows' Soldiers. It is time I rise up and strike everyone down. 

*Real Dark Link reaches into Demise's Grave and Pulls out The Sword known as Ghirahim.*

Real Dark Link: With this weapon, I will control the entire Banger Universe.

*Group 1*

Endless Pit: NEVER!!! I shall NEVER allow that to happen! Godtremps...  
*points at the Shadow Deity* MOVE OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*the group of Shadows charge and attack the Shadow Deity*

Endless Pit: Pin down the warriors!

a Shadow Link: Yes, master!

*The other shadows pin down the Light warriors and the Group*

Endless Pit: You all hold them. I shall deal with the Shadow Deity in an arena of my choice... The Shadow Tower!

Brownie: You won't get away with this!

*Brownie notices Twilight Gnome getting taken away by the Shadows*

Brownie: Get... you hands... off my... BITCH!!! *bashes the two Dark Links heads together and shoots the Shadow Links restraining her*  
*catches her* You alright?

Twilight Gnome: *blushes* ...?

Brownie: Ah won't let anyone hurt ya... I swear, on my best bud's grave.

Shadow Link the Shadow: Wh-what the?!?! *looks at a Dark Link* Don't just stand there! GET HIM!!!

the Dark Link: Yes, sir.

*the Dark Link grabs hold of Brownie*

Brownie: Gah! Let go of me, man! Ah said let go!

the Dark Link: Not a chance, follower!

Twilight Gnome: B... B... B... BROWNIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!

Shadow Link the Shadow: Lock him up! *stares at Twilight Gnome* *Evil Grin* And strip him of all weaponry he has and lock the Earth Twili in the cage.

a Shadow Link: Yes, si--

Shadow Link the Shadow: And don't you DARE think about laying her! I don't want her pregnant when we gain full rule.

the Shadow Link: Yes, sir.

Time Link: You... How DO you sleep at night, you cruel, heartless, ANGEL!!!

Endless Pit: Like a Shadow, and thank you for the compliment. *Evil Grin* I'll try to remember that when I get rid of the Deity of Time.

*Group 2*

Stone: ... *breaks apart and then reforms* I FELT NOTHING. HOW SAD. FOR YOU.

Toon Link: Guys, it isn't working!!!

Red: Hey, is it me, or does that big gear ring something?

Vio: Hey, it does ring something...

Stone: ARE YOU COMPLEMENTING MY GEAR? DO YOU THINK IT'S CUTE?

Blue: *thinks* Why, yes it does!

Red: BLUE!!!

BLue: *smacks Red* *whispers* Play along!

Red: Ummm... It matches your outfit so much!

Stone: HEE HEE. STOP THAT. YOU ARE MAKING ME HORNY.

Blue: *whispers to the group* Play along, everyone. If we get close enough, I can finish her.

*Group 1*

*Suddenly a warp mechanism appears*

Zant: You shall not be taking the heroes. 

Shadow Deity Link: What's Zant doing?

Zant: I shall be the one who rules over the Banger Universe. Twilight Links, attack the Shadows and Free the Warriors. 

*The Twilight Links suddenly get up from down on the ground and attack the shadows*

a Twilight Link: Yes master. 

Colin: Zant is fighting on our side now. 

Zant: I am only doing it because I sensed something wrong with the Grave of Demise. 

*Group 2*

*Everyone plays along with Blue's Plan and they get very close.*

*Twilight Realm Entrance from Light World*

Real Dark Link: Heh, time to destroy the Endless Pit. *He draws Ghirahim and runs forward to the Area with Group 1*

*Group 2*

Stone: OHH, I NEVER FELT THIS WAY BEFORE. PLEASE, AT LEAST... *breasts start spewing blood from the nipples* OH, I AM SORRY. I WAS AT ERROR. HEE HEE. IT IS AN ERROR OF MINE.

Red: Ummm... *glomps Stone* You really are cute.

BLue: RED!!! GET OFF OF HER!!!

Toon Link: *exhales* Thanks, Red!

Stone: HEE HEE. PLEASE. REMOVE MY STUFF.

Vio: Was THIS part of the plan, Blue???

Blue: No it's not! *tries to pull Red off* Get off of her!

Red: No! I like her!

*Group 1*

Endless Pit: You crazy imp! I thought you were dead! Heh... NOW YOU'LL BE!!! *flies to Zant and rapidly slashes him*

Shadow Link the Shadow: Master! Don't leave me with HIM!

*HE comes in*

Shadow Link the Shadow: YOU!!! Come over here and pin down the Shadow Deity! That means NOW!!!

*Group 1*

Shadow Deity Link: *Thinks* What's this strange darkness I sense?

*Group 2*

Link: I think that's a great idea. 

Toon Link: Me too, it's better than fighting you. 

*Group 1*

Real Dark Link: I don't take orders from you, Shadow Link The Shadow. I am Real Dark Link, Link's Actual Shadow. 

*Zant sends a few blasts of energy at Endless Pit*

Colin: To think we have Zant helping us. 

*Suddenly Real Dark Link runs over to Endless Pit and stabs him right through the chest with Ghirahim.*

Real Dark Link: Die, Endless Pit. You shall not be using my form for your soldiers. 

Shadow Deity Link: *Sees that Real Dark Link Stabbed Endless Pit in the chest* Endless Pit!

Shadow Link The Shadow: Master! 

*The Minions of Zant suddenly get rid of the Shadows and become The Real Dark Link's Minions.*

Real Dark Link: You all shall bow down to the True Dark Link. *Sends a wave of energy across the entire Hyrule Planet that takes control of every minion of the villains except for the Shadows.*

Endless Pit: *Dies due to the stab in his chest* Shadow Link the Shadow, work with the heroes to defeat Real Dark Link. It's the only way that I can ever truly come back.

*Group 2*

Blue: Fine, but someone put the kid in a different room.

Toon Link: Aww, come on! I seen her befo... Never mind. Away I go! *goes to the Twilight Villagers* All right! One at a time!

Vio: Wait, we saw her once. How'd you see her again?

Toon Link: It's just nothing! I swear!

*Group 1*

Shadow Link the Shadow: A-AGAIN?!?! *growles* Fine. But only for you.

Brownie: Heeeeey. Mah bitch is still in a cage! You're not joinin' until you free her!

Shadow Link the Shadow: .... Fine! I'll free her from the cage. *walks to the cage*

*Group 2*

*Suddenly a massive energy wave goes over the sky and rains down on the fortress of Zant. Then the Twilight Link Barracks lifts up into the Sky and the Twilight Links head toward Fade Mountain (Which the Death Mountain of The Twilight Realm)*

Davis: They're heading for Fade Mountain. 

Midna: What was that Large Energy wave that appeared above us?

Link: Toon Link, Contact Shadow Link and find out what happened.

*Group 1*

*Twilight Gnome is freed from the Cage. Real Dark Link's Troops then grab Zant and take him toward Fade Mountain (again this is the Death Mountain of The Twilight Realm). This is where Real Dark Link is keeping his army of Hyrule Planet Minions*

Shadow Link: He's taking him to Fade Mountain.

Zelda: He's taking Zant too. 

Real Dark Link: I will be conquering the Whole banger Universe. I will use my Ghirahim strength to absorb strength from Ganondorf, Zant, and Vaati.

*At Vaati's Palace in Dark World*

*His Minions grab onto him and teleport him to Fade Mountain.*

*In a communication Line between group 1 and 2*

Toon Link: What happened out there, Shadow Link? 

Shadow Link: Dark Link happened. He got a hold of Ghirahim and used it to defeat a revived Endless Pit. He then captured Zant with His own minions, he has Vaati's Minions capture Vaati and Ganondorf's Minions Capture Ganondorf. The Only minions who aren't under the control are The Shadows. 

Link: I think I know what Dark Link wants. He wants to control the Banger Universe so that the Shadows will never again use his shape in their army and so that everyone would fear his form to ever use it to their advantage. 

Zelda: I could tell that is what he was after. 

*Suddenly a connection to Shadow Link the Shadow Opens*

Shadow Link the Shadow: I will only work with you once you get to Dark Link's Palace at Fade Mountain. I will also gather all the Shadows to help us. 

*The Connection then closes.*

Davis: We seven heroes got to meet up and get ready to go help Shadow Link the Shadow and the Shadows. We shall meet at the entrance of the Twilight Realm from Light World. 

Link, Shadow Link, Toon Link, Time Link, Brownie, and Colin: Got it!

Red, Blue, and Vio: Don't forget about us! We are part of Link so we're coming too! 

Davis: Then makes that Ten Heroes. 

*All the others fear for the their lives and start to head to their castles to gather something*

Midna: Come with me, Twilight Gnome and Stone. I got a idea for both of you.


	3. Raiding Dark Link's Palace, Saving Ghirahim, and Galactic God Final Boss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Part 3 of BU Shadow's Strike. It is the Final Part.  
> Background song for the "Raiding Dark Link's Palace Part" is Dark Link's Theme by Toongirl007
> 
> LOZ Characters © Nintendo.  
> Shadow Link and Red's, Blue's, and Vio's Personalities © 4 Swords Manga Creators  
> Shadow Zelda, Davis, and Twilight Gnome © tAll3Shyguy On DA or tAll3Shyguy Skull Land On Fan-fiction / YouTube Or tall3Shyguy_Skull_Land on Archive Of Our Own.  
> Shadow Link the Shadow, Endless Pit, Stone, Pit of Light, Light Ike, Light Knight, and Time Link © Thetigi On DA  
> Colin's "In 1 year" Form and Beth's "White Witch" Form created by tAll3Shyguy On DA or tAll3Shyguy Skull Land On Fan-fiction / YouTube Or tall3Shyguy_Skull_Land on Archive Of Our Own.

*The heroes from All 3 Hyrules approach the Palace of Dark Link on Fade Mountain in Twilight Realm.*

Link: Remember he has Ghirahim as his weapon. Also many of the evil minions of Hyrule are following his commands for some reason. 

Toon Link; this could be troublesome. We need to get Ghirahim out of his hands in order to beat him. 

*Suddenly the heroes are greeted by Twilit Guards, Hyrule Guards, and Dark World Outcasts*

The Leaders of the three groups: We will fight at your side, Heroes of Hyrule. 

Zelda: You honestly we would let you guys have all the fun. 

Toon Zelda: That's never going to happen. 

Midna: Time to deal with The Real Dark Link and his army. 

Shadow Zelda: Yeah we can't let him win. 

Beth: Don't think that I would let you guys have all the fun either. 

*Suddenly a group of Ordon Village Citizens come wielding weapons.*

Ilia: Don't think that we of Ordon Vlllage will let you fight alone either. 

Link: Alright now we have an army too. 

Toon Link: No matter what the odds, we must win. 

Shadow Link: Don't worry I won't let Dark Link win. 

Time Link: We will fight with all of Time. 

Colin: With the Outcasts of Dark World on our side, we will have even more potential for good thieves. Since most of Dark World is thieves, I mean. 

Red: Alright now we wil not lose

Blue: Agreed. 

Vio: As long as we don't get cocky, we shouldn't lose. 

Brownie: We will use all of our forces together to get rid of those enemies. 

Davis: I am glad to have you aboard Midna. Now we must get to the Palace of Dark Link. 

*All of them make it to the Palace to find Shadow Link The Shadow and Endless Pit's Shadows fighting the Evil Minions of Hyrule who are working for The Real Dark Link.*

Shadow Link: Shadow Link The Shadow? You're on our side? 

Shadow Link The Shadow: Endless Pit's words were to defeat The Real Dark Link alongside you guys and I think that may be best. The forces of Dark Link have these Satellites floating above the Palace that send energy into them from Prisoners in the Palace. 

Link: Who are the Prisoners? 

Shadow Link The Shadow: The Prisoners are Ganondorf, Vaati, Zant, and the Light Realm Forces. 

Toon Link: Those are the prisoners of Dark Link's Forces that are sending them power from the satellites. 

Shadow Link The Shadow: Yes so there are two things we must do. First we need to free the prisoners and Second we need to destroy the Satellites. The Satellites have to be destroyed after freeing the Prisoners or the Prisoners will die, and Ganondorf's, Vaati's, and Zant's existence keeps the bridges for going between worlds open. 

Toon Link: Then let us heroes handle that. We and the heroines will split into two groups. One group will head toward the prisoners and the other will head toward the Satellite control room. 

Shadow Link The Shadow: Also the Satellites are set for 3 hours until they are released upon the Entire Banger Universe, giving The Real Dark Link control over all the evil minions in the universe. 

Toon Link: Can the ones that aren't launched yet be destroyed before the Prisoners are freed? 

Shadow Link The Shadow: Yes they can. 

Shadow Link: Then the second group will destroy the Satellites that aren't launched yet while they are waiting for the Prisoners are free. 

Link: We will need a way to keep in touch. 

Zelda: I can go with Group 2 and Toon Zelda will be in group 1. 

Toon Link: Alright I got the teams. Group 1 is Toon Link, Link, Red, Blue, Vio, Ilia, Brownie, Toon Zelda, and Twilight Gnome and Group 2 is Shadow Link, Time Link, Colin, Beth, Midna, Davis, Zelda, and Shadow Zelda. 

Everyone: Got it!

*Group 1*

Brownie: Finally I am part of your group, bro. 

Vio: Remember Brownie, Don't get cocky

Twilight Gnome: **I am here with you, Brownie!**

Ilia: I am glad to be fighting at Link's Side. 

Red: We will get them. 

Blue: Agreed. 

Link: I am glad to have Ilia to protect in our group. 

Toon Link: let's get to work. 

Toon Zelda: I am ready as well to get to work. 

*Group 2*

Shadow Link: Let's go find those Satellites that are not launched. 

Time Link: We got to do this for all of time. 

Colin: Yeah but we can't get cocky

Beth: I hope we won't destroy the Prisoners when we destroy the Satellites. 

Midna: Don't worry, we won't, Zelda will make sure of it, right Zelda? 

Zelda: Yes, I will. 

Davis: We shall use everything we got to defeat them. 

Shadow Zelda: Let us go defeat them. 

Shadow Link: Let's get to work. 

*Group 1*

Brownie: All right then! Let's get this shit done!

Twilight Gnome: Right! <3

Vio: Do I...?

Toon Link: Hey, if it makes him happy, let him talk.

Vio: *groans*

*Suddenly a group of Bublins Attack*

*Group 2*

Davis: Alright, let's get moving toward the Satellites that are't launched yet.

Midna: Yeah.

Time Link: Right!

Shadow Zelda: Let's go.

*Suddenly a group of Bublins attack*

*Group 1*

Toon Link: All right! Let's try to--

Brownie: *runs in front* Ah got this!

Toon Link: BROWNIE!!! NOW'S NOT THE TIME!!!

Brownie: Like I care, Toony. *pulls out his Shot Launcher* Watch this! *fires four rockets at the Bublins* Bulls-eye!

Twilight GNome: Wooow... :heart:

Red: Pretty lights...

Vio: Gah! What were the rules!

Brownie: Eh! I did my job. Didn't do notin' with cockin'.

Toon Link: Forget it, Vio. The path's clear so let's get going.

Vio: *groans again*

Link: Well, we made it through but I can't be too happy how we did.

*Group 2*

Shadow Zelda: *Sends a blast of Shadow Jolts at The bublins*

Time Link: *breathes deeply* Time... HALT!!! *thrusts his sword in the ground thus briefly freezing time in that sector of the room, though he and other party members can still move*

Shadow Link: Amazing. *Slashes a bublin to death.*

Colin: *Also Slashes a bublin to death.*

Beth: *Casts fireball on a bunch of bublins.*

Davis: Guys, A group of Bublins up ahead.

Midna: We got to be ready for them.

Davis: *A sudden aura surrounds him and He learns a ultimate spell of his. He puts his hands in the air with a scroll in his hand for the the spell called Time Stop.* I got Time Stop. This move stops time in a certain area.

Midna: Great, now we got two spells that can stop time.

*Group 1*

Brownie: Eh! I did my job! You don't have to get mad at me!

Twilight Gnome: *thinks* I wonder if there's a bedroom nearby...

Toon Link: The point was to NOT get cocky! What'd you do?? You got cocky.

Brownie: I did what I did! You don't have to get mad about it!

Twilight Gnome: Brownie! I found a bedroom!

Toon Link: We don't have TIME for that!

Brownie: Then get him!

Blue: Come on, guys. The more we argue, the more time we waste.

Vio: He does have a point, you know...

*Group 2*

Shadow Zelda: *Throws Shadow Balls at the Bublins*

Time Link: Time to bring back the old days. *grabs a bomb and throws it at the Bublin*

Davis: My time stop is like Chaos Control and affects The whole area. I won't use it now but here's goes a different spell. Aura Rang! *Uses a aura rang on a Bublin.*

Midna: *Throws Fireballs at Bublins*

*Group 1*

Blue: Let me at 'em!

Vio: I'll get 2 of 'em! You guys get the other two!

Brownie: Nah, Ah got this!

Toon Link: Brownie! They're powerful than you! Let's just follo--

Brownie: Stick it up your ass, Toony! I said I got it!

Twilight Gnome: My idiot hero... <3

*Group 2*

Shadow Zelda: Let's continue on.

*The group continues through 3 rooms and runs into no more Bublins going through them. On the fourth room though, they run into Twilight Links.*

Time Link: Well, this'll be fun.

Shadow Link: Let's deal with these guys.

Davis: Explosive Rune! *throws a explosive rune (His version of the Bomb) at a bublin and it explodes in the bublin's face, killing the bublin.*

Midna: Twili Arrow! *Sends a magical Twilight Arrow at a Bublin, killing it.*

Davis: I think that's the last one of this group. Come on let's go find the Satellites that haven't launched yet.

*The Time Halt dissipates because the battle is over.*

*Group 1*

Brownie: *groans* Fine! We'll follow Vio's Plan.

Vio: Ghirahim? Girahim's giving these Links the strength?

Toon Link: Ghirahim... why does that name sound so familiar...?

Blue: Maybe we'll find out once we get there.

Red: Yea! *meow*

Toon Link: All right. Let's get them!

*Group 2*

Shadow Zelda: *Sends Shadow Wind Gusts at the Twilight Links.

Time Link: *takes out a clock* It's been some time since I last used this... I hope I can still remember how to use it...  
Time... DEITY!!! *slams the clock onto his belt buckle and becomes the Deity of Time*

Time Deity: Let's do this...! *sends beam disks at the Twilight Links*

Davis: Time Stop! *Time is stopped by the power of Davis's Spell. All enemies are frozen in place.*

Midna: *Throws Shadow balls at the Twilight Links.*

*Group 1*

Toon Zelda: maybe because Ghirahim is the Demon that is a sword for the Demon King in Skyward Sword's era. *Sends a beam of Light at two of the Twilight Links.*

Ilia: Yeah. He is the one Agino (The Skyward Sword Link) fought. *gets out her dagger she now carries and slashes one of the Twilight Links*

Link: *slashes a Twilight Link*

Toon Link: *slashes a Twilight Link*

Red, Blue, and Vio: *Each slash a Twilight Link*

Brownie: Let's do this fuckin' thing! *slashes a Twilight Link* Eh, Fi. Ya mind helpin'? *lifts his sword into the sky, picking up three Twilight Links* Alright! Let's send 'em flyin'! *brings his sword downward, thus throwing the Twilight Links* Aw hell yea!

Vio: Why, Brownie, why?

*Group 2*

Colin: *Slashes the Twilight Links*

Beth: *Sends Holy Balls at the Twilight Links*

Zelda: *Sends Bolts of Lightning at The Twilight Links*

Shadow Zelda: *Sends more Shadow Wind Gusts at the Twilight Links*

Time Deity; *finishes off the last Twilight Link with a jump attack* I hope we're close.

Zelda: Don't hope that. After all, we got to shut off the extra satellites. The first one can't be shut off until Group 1 rescues the Villains.

Davis: Aura Rang! *Sends a boomerang of aura at the Twilight Links*

Midna: *Continues throwing Shadow Balls at the Twilight Links*

*Group 1*

Link: *slashes a Twilight Link*

Toon Link: *slashes a Twilight Link*

Red, Blue, and Vio: *Each slash a Twilight Link*

Zelda: *Sends another Light beam at the Two Twilight Links she sent her previous Light Beam at*

Ilia: *Slashes the bublin she slashed before again.* Summon, Light! *This summons a white crab that starts slashing away at the Twilight Links. It's her pet.*

Brownie: HOW MANY OF THESE FUCKIN' THINGS ARE THERE?!?!

Toon Link: ... I don't know, exactly. ^^;

Brownie: ARE YOU FOR FUCKIN' REAL?!?!?!

Twilight Gnome: *starts drawing on the walls with the Twilight Links' blood* I... Heart... Brown... ie! Now...

Red: *stops* Hey! That's a pretty picture!

*Group 2*

*The spell davis cast fades and they enter the next room which is empty but has a hard puzzle to it.*

Shadow Zelda: This puzzle seems to be a puzzle revolving around Davis' Time Stop spell. It seems he has to stop time at the right moments to get us through.

Time Deity: Well what are we waiting for? Those satellites aren't gonna shut-down themselves! Let's get this puzzle on the road!

*Group 1*

Toon Link: *suddenly sends a Whirlwind wave at The Twilight Links and they all go flying off the cliff.*

Link: Well that's all of them.

Red: Let's head toward the next room.

*They head into the next room to see a puzzle room that is a shooting range for Brownie's weapons.*

Ilia: You know a Shooting Range for Brownie's weapons was not a good plan on The Real Dark Link's Part.

*Group 2*

Davis: Time Stop! *The Gears in the room seem to move slower than usual.* If we don't hurry across the first set of Gears, we will be sliced and diced.

Midna: Then everyone start jumping on just the first set of gears. *Jumps and so does Davis*

*Group 1*

Toon Link: Yeah a real bad plan.

*The Targets of the Shooting Gallery appear to be enemy gangsters from Brownie's world.*

Link: And that just makes it worst.

Brownie: *pulls out a mini-gun* Fellas, watch and learn how the modern Link does things. *starts firing at the targets*

Red: Modern... Link?

Vio: He's from a world centuries away from now, where Hyrule became known as a gangster-filled stretch of land called San Andreas.

Red. Oooooooooohhh...

*Group 2*

Shadow Zelda: *Jumps across the first group of gears and so does everyone else besides Time Link.* You're all who's left, Time Deity Link.

Shadow Link: I hope he can make the jumps in time.

*time starts returning to normal*

Time Deity: Here I come! *Jumps and barely misses the one gear*  
*Pants* Good thing I rushed.

*Suddenly a group of Bublins appear on the same platform as them*

Bublin Leader: Don't let them go across another group of gears

Davis: Let's take care of these bublins before proceeding. *Sends a Fireball at the First Bublin.*

Midna: *Sends shadow balls at the second bublin*

Group 1*

*The Targets hit open up a passage and out of it comes a Darknut. Then the passage closes.*

A Enemy Gangster: I'll help you out because we want to go back to our time. You have to hit us in a certain order. But first Defeat that Darknut.

*Suddenly Link uses his Rupee Armor and then hits the Armor off the Darknut and then, after dodging the Big Sword, hits him a lot of times to kill it.*

Link: There it's dead.

Ilia: Way to go, Link!

Brownie: You sure you ain't suicidal? ... All right. *fires at them in the given order of 4th, 2nd, 1st, 3rd* No need to thank me.

Toon Link: Man, you're cockier than I am!

Vio: *facepalms* Some days I wonder about you guys...

*Group 2*

Shadow Zelda: *sends Shadow Orbs at The Third Bublin.*

Time Deity: **Shadow Link, come here! I got an idea!**

Shadow Link: Should I?

Davis&Midna: Might As well.

*Group 1*

*A passageway opens and they enter to make to a empty room. They head 2 more rooms ahead, which leads them to the fourth room. This room has 3 Lizalfos in it and another Shooting Range with Enemy Gangsters. The Order is 2nd, 3rd, 4th, and 1st*

Enemy Gangster: Deal with the Lizalfos first.

Link: *Slashes one of the Lizalfos but it doesn't die yet.*

Toon Link: *Slsshes the second Lizalfos but it doesn't die yet.*

Vio: *Slashes the Third Lizalfos but it doesn't die yet.*

Brownie: *groans* FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE! *starts firing at the Lizalfos*

*Group 2*

Shadow Zelda: Time Deity is our friend so trust him.

Shadow Link: Alright. *Runs over to Time Deity* I'm ready when you are.

Time Deity: **You better be!** *picks up Shadow Link by the legs and starts spinning* **Whatever you do, don't let go of your sword!**

Shadow Link: Gotcha! *Holds on tight to his sword*

*This makes the bublins all be finished off. Time Deity puts Shadow Link down.*

Shadow Link: Let's get past this next group of gears, Davis.

Davis: Right. Time Stop! *Activates Time Stop and everyone starts to cross.*

Midna: Shadow Zelda, Time Link, Come on.*

*Group 1*

*The Lizaflos die to the rain of gunfire from Brownie.*

Link: Well that was effective.

Toon Link: Brownie, shoot those Enemy Gangsters.

Brownie: *shoots them in the order of 2nd, 3rd, 4th, and 1st* I still think you guys like to commit suicide.

*Group 2*

Shadow Zelda: *Jumps across the gears*

Time Deity: **Must... make... iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!!!** *jumps across the gear* God I hate doing that.

*More Bublins appear*

Beth: I'll destroy you guys in one spell. *Sends a little bomb of Holy energy at the ground between the bublins.*

*Once the Little Bomb hits the ground, it explodes like a grenade which destroys all the bublins.*

Colin: Well that's done so let's get to past the next gear.

Davis: Time Stop! *Cast Time stop again.*

Midna: *Everyone but Shadow Zelda and Time Link Cross* Come on you two.

*Group 1*

Brownie: You asked for it! *grabs Shot Launcher* SHIT! OUT OF AMMO!!!

Toon Link: Can't we just use bombs?

Brownie: Fuck no, man! It needs Launcher Shells!

Red: What are Launcher Shells?

Brownie: Like I have time to explain!

Vio: Seeing that Brownie's from the future... Launcher Shells have got to be in crates!

Toon Link: Well, the room's already filled with crates...

Brownie: Good! Now hurry and find me some fuckin' Launcher Shells!

*Everyone but Brownie scatters around the room looking for Launcher Shells*

*Group 2*

Shadow Zelda: *Jumps across the gears*

Time Deity: *jumps* **PLEASE let that be the last stinkin' gear!**

Shadow Link: don't worry. it is.

*The Group continues into the next room and it has the extra satellites that aren't launched yet.*

Shadow Link the Shadow: Those are the Non-launched satellites.

*The Countdown is 1 minute until launch.*

Shadow Link: We need to find a way to defeat the countdown.

*Suddenly Bublins Holding Shot Launchers Appear*

Davis: Fireball! *Sends Fireballs at the Bublins Holding Shot Launchers.*

Midna: Shadow Zelda, you must have some sort of hacking spell. *Sends a giant hand to squish a Bublin Holding A Shot Launcher.*

*Group 1*

Toon Link: *Searches 3 Crates and finds no Launcher Shells.*

Link: *Searches 3 Crates and finds no Launcher Shells.*

Toon Zelda; *Finds a big crate with 20 Launcher Shells* Is this enough?

Enemy Gangster: You just need to hit me with one but having Nineteen extra will help you defeat all the enemies past here.

Vio: What do you mean?

Enemy Gangster: The Enemies past here are Sword Proof with their modern armor from Brownie's World. It has electric Shields. We came here to retrieve ammo only to put in the Shooting Gallery for Dark Link's Minions.

Red: That's just cruel.

Blue: So the reason you want to die is because you don't want to suffer any more in this time.

*Enemy Gangster Nods his Head and tells Brownie that The gang that He was part of is going to be brought to the Banger Universe if Thetigi can provide the sprites.*

Link: David The Writer of your world tell you this.

Enemy Gangster: Yes but it also means we will follow. I don't care. I just want to be freed from Dark Link.

Brownie: So, kill yourself? Aw, never mind. *fires at the Enemy Gangster*

Fi: *from Brownie's Sword* Master, I am detecting enemies within firing range. There's a 63% chance you'll hit them with one shot.

Brownie: Alright then! Toony, open the door!

*Group 2*

Shadow Link: She does. *Slashes a Bublin holding A Shot Launcher*

Zelda: Well then you get rid of it. *Sends a Holy Orb at a Bublin Holding A Shot Launcher.*

Shadow Zelda: Protect me while I cast my Hacking spell. That will hack the countdown to be a countdown until the destruction of these satellites.

Time Deity: **Alright!** *stands behind Shadow Zelda while she's casting the hacking spell*

Shadow Link: *Stands near Shadow Zelda and slashes Bublins Holding Shot Launchers.*

Davis: *Sends a Aura-Rang at one of the Bublins Holding Shot Launchers.*

Midna: *casts Twilight Field* This shall create a enhanced powers to all shadow Spells.

Beth: But I cast Holy Magic?!

Midna: Don't worry it doesn't hurt Holy Magic. *Sends Shadow Balls at a Bublin Holding A Shot Launcher.*

Beth: Alright then. *Sends a beam of light at a Bublin Holding a Shot Launcher.

*Group 1*

Toon Link: *Opens the door*

Brownie: *fires madly at the open door* HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!

Red: Wow...

Blue: You missed.

Brownie: R-REALLY?!

Fi: You hit the target precisely, but the shots didn't accurately HIT the target...

Brownie: AWWWWWWwwwwwwwwwWWWWWWWW SHIT!!!

*Group 2*

Colin: *Slashes the Magic Blade at a Bublin Holding A Shot Launcher*

Shadow Zelda: *Continues Casting the Hacking Spell. The Twilight Field Midna cast is helping the spell work better but it still needs at least 5 more seconds*

The Countdown: 40 Seconds Remaining.

Time Deity: *slashes a Bublin* **Can you cast it any faster?!?!**

Shadow Link: Shadow Deity Commence! *Shadow Link Becomes Shadow Deity Link*

Davis: How is that going to help?

Midna: Yeah how is it?

*Group 1*

*The Enemies that appeared were a boss called Aquamentus that was sealed in the Twilight World by the ancients to prevent General Onox from Ressurrecting Ganon after Twilight Princess. Aquamenutus shots fireballs at Link.*

Link: *Dodges the Fireballs* I think the shots hit the target. They just didn't destroy it because it's the boss.

**Aquamentus _Sealed Green Horned Dragon_**

*Aquamentus pulls them into the room he was originally in. It turns out to be the prison room.*

Ganondorf: Destroy Aquamentus, you heroes.

Vaati: Yeah do it.

Zant: We're rooting for ya.

Aquamentus: *Shots Fireballs At the heroes*

Brownie: Aww, shut the hell up!

Fi: Master, with their cheering, they may empower us with courage.

Brownie: Hey, you didn't do that "percent-thing"!

Fi: ... yet there's a 60% chance that it will help turn the battle.

Brownie: ... Fuck you, too.

Twilight Gnome: *laughs out loud* Happy day!

Toon Link: You're not helping!

*Group 2*

Shadow Link: Shadow Deity Commence! *Shadow Link Becomes Shadow Deity Link*

Davis: How is that going to help?

Midna: Yeah how is it?

Shadow Deity Link: **You'll see Now. By the Power invested in me by The Shadow Deity, I say let the hacking spell cast after 1 more second.**

Shadow Zelda: *Finishing Casting the spell.*

The Countdown: 31 Seconds Remaining.

*After 31 seconds, the non-Launched Satellites Explode.*

Shadow Link the Shadow: That only leaves freeing the Prisoners and Destroying the Launched Satellites.

Time Deity: **Shadow Link, you go with Shadow Link the Shadow and Shadow Zelda! Link and Midna, I have a feeling I'm going to need your help!**

Shadow Deity Link: **Time to go Free the Prisoners. I think you mean Davis and Midna because Link is in the other group.**

Colin: He strikes a good point Time Deity.

Zelda: Yeah I go with Davis, Midna, and the Time Deity to destroy the satellites so that they know when they can.

Beth: Colin and I will also go with Davis, Midna and Time Deity.

Davis: Then Let's get going. *They head toward the top of the castle.*

Midna: *Follows Davis*

Group 2*

Shadow Deity Link: *Follows Shadow Link the Shadow to the Prisoners.*

Shadow Zelda: *Follows Shadow Link the Shadow to the Prisoners.*

Shadow Link the Shadow: I'll teleport us to the group of heroes helping them. *Uses Shadow Teleport*|

Time Deity: Right. Anyway, let's... *suddenly faints*

Beth: Time Deity! *Runs over to him*

Colin: *Shouts* Davis and Midna, something is wrong with Time Deity.

*Group 1*

Toon Link: This guy is rough.

Link: You're right.

*Suddenly Shadow Link the Shadow, Shadow Deity Link, and Shadow Zelda warp*

Shadow Deity Link: **We're here to help you out.**

Blue: Thank you for coming.

Red: Let's destroy this Dragon.

Aquamentus: *Shoots Fireballs at the Heroes and Shadow Link the Shadow.*

Shadow Deity Link: *Dodges it*

Shadow Link the Shadow: *Dodges it*

Link: *Dodges it*

Toon Link: *Dodges it*

Brownie: 'bout time! *dodges* We need all th' help we can get!

Fi: Master, don't forget you can also throw projectiles at the brute.

Brownie: Yea yea, I know. *lifts his sword up and looks at Vaati* This one's for you! *Lifts Vaati once it's charged* Literally! *Throws Vaati at the boss*

*Red, Blue, and Vio also dodge the Fireballs.*

*Aquamentus gets hit by the throwing of Vaati.*

Shadow Deity Link: **Let's try not to hurt them too much by throwing them.**

Link: Agreed.

Shadow Deity Link: *Runs over to Aquamentus* **Shadow Slash!** *Slashes his sword with Shadow Energy.*

Aquamentus: *Gets hit by the Shadow Slash*

Link: *Runs over to it and slashes it with his sword.*

Aquamentus: *Gets hit by the sword Slash*

Ilia: *Suddenly goes into stealth to sneak behind Aquamentus and use Backstab.*

Aquamentus: *gets hit by Ilia's Backstab and then shots fireballs at Shadow Link the Shadow.*

Shadow Link the Shadow: *Dodges the fireballs and shots an arrow at Aquamentus.*

Aquamentus: *Shots Fireballs at Shadow Zelda*

Shadow Zelda: Time to Hurt You badly. Shadow Reversal! *Casts a shadow spell that reverses the Fireballs back at Aquamentus* Now Shadow Lightning! *Sends a burst of Lightning made of Shadow Energy at Aquamentus*

Aquamentus: *Gets hit by both his fireballs and the Shadow Lightning. The Shadow Lightning caused massive damage since he's water atribute.*

Fi: Master, New Details brought forth. Aquamentus is Water-Atribute so he is weak to lightning and wood attribute attacks. Aquamentus also is gathered to have 99.99% chance of a increased attack maneuvers.

*Aquamentus then starts flying.*

Fi: Such as the ability to fly and speak thanks to The Real Dark Link.

Aquamentus: Try to hit me now. *Starts shooting a flamethrower like attack and Targets Brownie as his first target.*

*Group 2*

Midna: *Runs back*

Davis: *Also Runs Back* Ah what now?

Beth: He's knocked out. I need to scan him with some holy spell to find out what's wrong.

Colin: Alright then, Hurry.

*Group 1*

Brownie: Great, so it talks. Well, great.

Toon Link: *picks up a box* Take this! *throws it at Aquamentus*

Brownie: *thinks* Hmmm... Maybe if I find something to throw at-- Eh, Fi, You got an idea? I got nothin'.

*Group 2*

Davis: Yeah hurry.

Midna: I'll find out if there's anything near us.

*Group 1*

Shadow Zelda: I handle that. Shadow Levitate. *Makes everyone able to Levitate* Next Imbue Shadow Lightning! *Everyone's Weapons is imbued with Shadow Lightning*

Shadow Link The Shadow: Alright then. *Flies over to Aquamentus and slashes him with his sword.*

Shadow Deity Link: **Don't Forget Me!** *Flies over to Aquamentus* **Shadow Lightning Slash!** *Slashes him with a Shadow Lightning Slash*

Aquamentus: *Gets hit by both Shadow Link the Shadow's Attack and Shadow Deity Link's Attack* Argh I'll teach you. *Shoots his flamethrower attack at Link and Toon Link*

*Link and Toon Link dodge*

Aquamentus: Take This, Brownie! *Shoots a flamethrower blast at Brownie*

Fi: Master, you should dodge and shoot your Shot Launcher at him. That should hurt him for a lot of damage with the Shadow Lightning Imbue.

Brownie: It's worth a shot! *dodges and fires the Shot Launcher at Aquamentus*  
Fuck yea! Hope it worked*

Toon Link: I swear, Brownie, you swear too much!

Brownie: Get used to it, Toony.

Aquamentus: *The Shot Launcher's Attack does a lot of damage, dealing a great hit.*

Toon Link: Ah Yeah. My turn to hit him. *Levitates over to Aquamentus and slashes him with his Sword*

Aquamentus: *Gets hit by Toon Link's Attack*

*Red, Blue, and Vio each attack Aquamentus with their swords.*

Aquamentus: *Gets hit by all 3 attacks.*

Link: My turn! *Levitates over to Aquamentus and slashes his sword at him*

Aquamentus: *Gets hit by Link's Attack.* That's it. *Suddenly uses psychic energy to try to attack Shadow Zelda.*

*Group 2*

Beth: His life energy is sucked out of him. I got a spell that can fix that but it might take 5 minutes.

*Midna's Search finds the controls of Already Launched Satellites and something else, which is a big boss called Bio-mechanic Moblin, the big boss from Ganon's ARK brought back to life by Ganondorf Recreating it under The Real Dark Link's orders.*

Zelda: I'll help you out, Beth.

Midna: *comes running back.* there is nothing that will attack but Bio-Mechanic Moblin is back there waiting for us to try to deactivate the Already Launched Satellites.

Davis: I think the others will have to get the prisoners free first and that will be told by a message from Toon Zelda to Zelda so We Got time.

Zelda: Yeah, but with my help, Beth's spell will get Time Link's Life energy back to full in about 2 minutes and 30 seconds AKA half of what it would have taken.

*Group 1*

Shadow Zelda: *gets hit by the Psychic energy*

Light Knight: Like a shadow would be able to save the world from The Real Dark Link.

Shadow Zelda: You will see that I mean business when it comes to freedom. *Suddenly casts a spell called Lightning Storm on Aquamentus.* Aquamentus will hate that spell since it's the most powerful lightning spell.

Aquamentus: *gets hit by the Lightning Storm spell and dies.*

*Suddenly a light shines onto Shadow Deity Link.*

David The Writer: *Talks through the Light* Well Shadow Deity Link. I see you and Shadow Zelda really do mean business when it comes to fighting evil. I am going to tell you one thing about your form the Shadow Deity. The Shadow Deity form makes you the shadows' goodness brought to life. I know it may be unreasonable to Endless Pit and Shadow Link the Shadow but I think the Shadows should have a revolution led by You and Shadow Zelda to make the goodness be shown. Light After all can't exist without Darkness. Don't you agree, Light Ike? The only way to end the war I believe is to end both angels at once.

*Shadow Zelda's Shadow Levitate fades and so does the Shadow Lightning Imbue. They land on their feet on the group except for Blue who lands on his face.*

Toon Link: Alrighty let's get rid of the chains on the Prisoners.

*The Heroes use their swords to attack the chains and then an descrease in the Minions power is seen across the castle.*

Link: Alright.

Toon Zelda: *Thinks to Zelda* The Prisoners are free. You can go mash the controls of the Already Launched Satellites. *That's the message to tell them to go.

Shadow Link the Shadow: It's about time that beast was defeated! *turns to the Shadow Deity* *groan* I can't believe I'm going to say this, but... ... Aww, forget it! Let's just go find that 'thing!'

Brownie: Ho-ly shit. All that hard work, and you say NUTIN' to the 'Deity-guy.'

Shadow Link the Shadow: FINE! *turns to Shadow Deity* You did well! Now let's go!

Brownie: You can do bette--

Toon Link: Just face it, he's not gonna say it.

Brownie: *sigh* Well, you do have a point, Toony. *looks at his sword* Eh, Fi, anything else we were supposed to be doin'? I forgot...

Fi: Nothing else so let's head toward the the outside to fight off the minions while we wait for the Launched Satellites to be destroyed.

Ganondorf: Actually I am teleporting to Group 2 to help them face Bio-Mechanic Moblin and so are Zant and Vaati. It's the least we can.

*Zant and Vaati agree with Ganondorf.*

Light Knights: Light Ike, we think we should fight alongside the Villains and group 2 to defeat Bio-Mechanic Moblin. The Shadows did save our lives after all and Pit of Light will return as soon as :iconrealdarklinkplz: is Defeated.

Light Ike: Agreed.

*Group 2*

*a white light covers the Time Deity, thus turning him back into the Time Link... perminately*

Time Link: *attempts to get up, but soon falls back down* Uhhh... guess I forgot how much time has past... Can't be him forever... And I guess I can't be him ever again.

David the Writer: *Shines his light on Time Link* Actually he needs time to recharge so that will be brought forth later in another story.

Colin: Anyway we got to get to the room with Bio-Mechanic Moblin to defeat it and then destroy the controls for the Launched Satellites.

Beth: So Midna Lead the Way.

*Midna leads the way toward the Launched satellites controls and we see the Bio-Mechanic Moblin waiting for them.*

Colin: Alright we can take him. Let's get him.

*The group Runs in*

A Notice: *Appears and Says* **Bio-Mechanic Moblin, _Reborn Total Vengeance Causer_**

Colin: *Runs over and attacks Bio-Mechanic Moblin*

*Zelda and Beth Casts Holy Orbs at it*

Davis: Aura Rang! *Sends a Aura Rang at Bio-Mechanic Moblin*

Midna: *Sends Shadow Orbs at it*

*Group 1*

Shadow Zelda: Alright the others plus me can get outside.

*They head outside to battle the minions of while Vaati transports the villains and the Light Realm Forces to Group 2.*

Light Knight: Good news! The Pit of Light has been healed!

Pit of Light: Young Sha-- ahem, Shadow Deity, I apologize for my actions on the field. Our century-long war corrupted me. Please, forgive me for my actions.

Light Ike: I was just following orders. I knew you guys were the good guys.

Brownie: Aww, you can stick it up your piss-colored garbed ass! We're not gonna forgive you for NOTHIN'!

Toon Link: BROWNIE!!!

Shadow Deity Link: **Don't worry! Just what you can do is help the villains, Time Link, Zelda, Colin, Beth, Midna, and Davis defeat whatever guarding the controls to the launched satellites and then help us defeat The Real Dark Link.**

Link: Come on Shadow Deity. We got to go fight the minions while the others deal with those satellites controls and it's guardian.

Shadow Deity Link: Coming!

*Group 1 minus the villains and Light Realm Forces head outside to destroy the Minions of Hyrule. When they get there, they (Of the ones I control) start battling the minions in their normal ways.*

*Group 2*

Bio-Mechanic Moblin: BAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!! *swings its sword at Midna*

Time Link: Dang! It seems to be immune to everything. Wait a minu-- Guys! Aim your attacks at the generators!

Colin: *Jumps onto Bio-Mechanic Moblin and attacks it's left generator."

Beth: *Sends a energy orb at the Left generator.*

Midna: *Dodges the sword swing and sends a shadow orb at it's Right generator*

Davis: Aura Rang! *Sends an Aura Rang at the Right generator.*

*Group 1*

Shadow Zelda: *Sends shadow orbs At the Minions*

Pit of Light: We know. Men... *points to the entrance* MOVE OUT!!!  
*the Light Guardians move into the castle*

Brownie: All right! Let's go, muthafuckas! *follows*  
*everyone else follows Brownie*

*Group 2*

Bio-Mechanic Moblin: *takes the hit* BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!

*Gravity gets altered*

Time Link: Guys! We gotta--  
Wah-what the--?

Unknown Voice: Turn around.

*a blinding flash appears in the air*

Pit of Light: Allow me to finish this, as apology for my actions. *fires his bow at the generator*

*The generators on the Bio-Mechanic Moblin explode*

Bio-Mechanic Moblin: BEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!! *kneels and falls to the right*

*Gravity returns to normal*

Time Link: *lands on his feet* Thanks.

Pit of Light: It was only necessary. Now, what else must we do? I feel terrible for attacking an ally to you. Please, let me do something more to help. Anything would do.

Zelda: *Hacks the Controls to the Satellites to make them self-destruct.* There now the minions are no longer under the control of The Real Dark Link.

Colin: Now we just have to defeat The Real Dark Link.

*back to group 1*

Toon Zelda: Everyone get outside to the Castle's Courtyard. The Real Dark Link is coming out and all the minions have gone back to their own homes.

*Group 2 then heads outside and The Real Dark Link is waiting for them.*

Link: You can not win, The Real Dark Link, so just give up.

Colin: Yeah.

Red, Blue. and Vio: agreed.

Toon Link: Nothing you can do is going to work.

Shadow Deity Link: Yeah.

*The Real Dark Link just smiles.*

Davis: I know you don't have the power to defeat us all.

*The Real Dark Link Continues to Smile*

Shadow Zelda: You can't win. Why are you so happy?

The Real Dark Link: I have something with me. *Pulls out Ghirahim and a handful of ashes that are shown in his shield hand.* Link, I like to introduce you to my power to absorb the ashes of the dead to create power of that of the dead person. *Absorbs the handful of Ashes into his body and transform to look like Demise.*

Ghirahim: I am proud to call you my master now, Master! *Sends a mind message to Fi that only she hears* I don't want to be an instrument for evil any more. Please defeat us and then cleanse me to be a normal sword spirit. I actually have grown to Care for you, Fi.

Brownie: Fi, what's goin' on?

Fi: Master... We have to save Ghirahim.

Brownie: What the hell?! I thought he was the enemy!

Toon Link: Me, too!

Fi: Please, master, stop your bickering about if he's the enemy or not and get him. Unless your capable of using your fis--

Brownie: Alright, ALRIGHT! We'll save that mother fucking sword for ya! Now stop bitchin', and start helpin'!

Twilight Gnome: *tip-toe's to Dark Link*

*a faintly glowing orb appears behind Link*

Pit of Light: *from the orb* has your group decided the battle plan?

Light Link: We're getting anxious about our next order.

Davis: Hey Dark Link, why are you so confident that you will be able to win with Demise's Power? Agino defeated Demise and Joe defeated you.

Midna: *Whispers to Davis* What are you doing?

Davis: *Sends a message to the whole group in a secret group chat.* I sense a message was sent to Fi from Ghirahim and it's a feeling of love in the message. Thankfully Fi, Dark Link, and Ghirahim won't hear this. We need Fi not to know about the message because she is embarrassed by it.

Dark Link: It's because Demise was the ultimate weilder of Ghirahim and I didn't have a powerful weapon that had a sword spirit. I just had a shadow of the Master Sword. If I had a sword spirit back then, I would have beaten Joe. 

Shadow Zelda: Hardly true. You are one being who just can't beat the Link. You want proof by swinging the sword.

The Real Dark Link: *Tries to swing Ghirahim to find that it has been taken out of his hands by Twilight Gnome.

Twilight Gnome: I got Ghirahim.

Fi: Quickly Pit of Light, Cleanse Ghirahim of his demonic powers and turn him into a normal sword Spirit.

Pit of Light: As you wish!

*a hoard of Light Warriors charges at Dark Link, leaving the Pit of Light to snatch the Ghirahim Sword* 

Pit of Light: To cleanse this dark one's soul, I must take him to our Tower of Light hidden in this Universe. My men, let us retreat to the Light Tower, and cleanse this man's soul from the darkness!

*A blinding flash appears and the Pit of Light and all the Light Warrior's disappear*

Brownie: I still don't like him.

Toon Link: Come on, Brownie! He apologized, and kicked Shadow butt! What MORE do you want him do do?! He didn't attack YOU, you know, he attacked SHADOW LINK.

Brownie: Yea, but still, there's something about him I don't like.

Red: Nothing about Shadow Link?

Brownie: ... *Sticks Up His Middle Finger* Fuck you, man!

Dark Link: Well all of you will not win. I use my power to create Dark Fi and the Dark Master Sword. *A Powerful blade appears and out of it comes a sword spirit that looks like a Dark Fi.*

Dark Fi: I am here to serve, Master!

Light Link: I can't believe it. He replicated the Master Sword.

Dark Link: Yes and now I will destroy you, Light Link!

Light Fi: Brownie I am joining Light Link in this battle.

*Light Fi enters Light Link's Master Sword and Dark Link's Master Sword attacked Light Link's Master Sword.*

Toon Link: You see now that's scary.

Ilia: Go get him, Light Link.

Colin: That's it! I am helping out. *Runs over and attacks Dark Link with his Magic Blade.*

Toon Link: Well Then I am joining too. *Runs over and attacks Dark Link with The Lokomo Sword.*

Shadow Link: Don't forget me. *Runs over and attacks Dark Link with Shadow Blade.*

*Red, Blue, and Vio each run over and Attack Dark Link with their Swords.

The Real Dark Link: *Gets hit by all attacks.*

Dark Fi: Master, I Find a weakness in Davis. His Twili Origins give him a weak spot of the Hands since he wields a staff.*

Dark Link: Aye. *Runs toward Davis to atack him with his sword at his hands.*

Davis: Teleport Level 2! *Teleports away* Time to get some power going through the world. Dominate Enemy! *Sends it at Dark Link and makes Dark Link hit himself with his sword.

The Real Dark Link: Ah! *Breaks free of Dominate Enemy* Time to go after Your princess then.

Dark Fi: Master, The Spectral Hand is weak point.

The Real Dark Linkplz: Got it! *Slashes Midna's spectral Hand*

Midna: *Her Spectral Hand gets hit* Teleport! *Teleports away.*

:iconrealdarklinkplz: You can't beat me. *Targets Shadow Zelda and has Dark

Fi Analyze her.*

Dark Fi: Analysis complete. Shadow Zelda is weak in strength and has no

teleports.

:iconrealdarklinkplz: Fine with me.

Dark Link Soldier 1: You will not hurt Lady Shadow Zelda. *Attacks

:iconrealdarklinkplz: with his Sword.*

Dark Zelda Soldier 1: You do realize heis going to get at us for interfering, Dark

Link Soldier 1?

Dark Link Soldier 1: Yeah but he's the enemy.

Dark Zelda Soldier 1: Fair enough! *Sends a shadow Orb at

:iconrealdarklinkplz:*

:iconrealdarklinkplz: Get away from me. *Attacks Dark Link Soldier 1 and

Dark Zelda Soldier 1, killing them.* Why can't I have a Dark Zelda? Anyway...

*Runs over to Shadow Zelda and Attacks her on the Chest.*

Shadow Zelda Soldier 1: *Gets in the way and protects Shadow Zelda*

Shadow Zelda: No! Shadow Zelda Soldier 1! *Growls* Doomsday! *Cast Vivi

(From Final Fantasy 9)'s Ultimate Darkness Spells.*

Brownie: Ho-ly Shit.

Time Link: Grrr... There's no choice, I MUST use it again... But with his power,

there needs to be more to combat the darkness...  
Toon Link! Link! Brownie! Come here!! HURRY!!!

*At the Tower of Light*

Light Ike: Hey, where's Light Link?

Light Knight: He must've stayed behind to fight.

Light Ike: Hmmm... *cracks the door open* Sir, are you ready yet?

Pit of Light: Not yet, his soul is made of pure darkness...

Light Knight: *notices the explosion* Sir, we must hurry!

Pit of Light: *growels* If only we had more time... *turns to Light Ike* Light Ike! He's made of darkness! We need MORE time in order for the lightification to work! Go deal with that Dark Link with the others!

Light Ike: Yes, sir!

Pit of Light: Take the Speed Knight and the Light Knight with you. You'll need all the speed and swordsmanship you can get.

Speed and Light Knights: Yes, sir!

Pit of Light: Now, go!

*the Light Ike and the Knights head to the fight*

Pit of Light: *thinks* I hope they can end it soon... with his pure dark soul, it may take weeks for him to turn light. *sigh* I just hope those Shadows don't enter the tower...

*Back At Dark Link's Palace*

Light Link: You did good, Shadow Zelda.

Light Fi: *Analyzes Dark Link* Master Link, a purification of the essence inside Dark Link is needed to defeat him.

Dark Fi: Master Dark Link, attack Midna's Spectral Hand again.

The Real Dark Link: On it! *Runs over and slashes at Midna's Spectral Hand.*

*Davis Suddenly Teleports and blocks it with his staff.*

The Real Dark Link: What the-?

Davis: Circle Of Doom! *Unleashes a Circle Of Doom Spell On him*

The Real Dark Link: *Gets hit by the Circle Of Doom Spell* I won't give up. *Attacks Shadow Zelda with a Dive attack.**Suddnely when the slash hits, Shadow Zelda just fades out.*

Shadow Zelda: Look up here, Dark Link! *Dark Link looks up and sees Shadow Zelda* You hit what's called my Shadow Clone. Now you shall be damaged! Thunderbolt!

The Real Dark Link: *Gets hit by the Thunderbolt and then targets Brownie with Dark Fi.* I just hit you.

Dark Fi: His weakness seems to be his reliance on his Long Range Attacks

The Real Dark Link: *Runs up to Brownie and attacks him with his sword*

*In tower of Light, we head inside Ghirahim's mind to relive a old memory. In it, we find Fi and Ghirahim struck together inside the Master Sword of the Past. Demise was just defeated by Skyward Sword Link Known as Agino and Ghirahim is pouting about it. Fi Decides to talk to him*

Fi of the Past: There's a high probablity that moping will not do you any good

Ghirahim of the Past: Quiet!

Fi of the Past: *Sighs*

Ghirahim of the Past: Defeated by a worhless little human! How have I fallen so low! I should have destroyed him when I had the chance!

Fi of the Past: With the Will of the Goddesses behind him, there was no hope for you and your master.

Ghirahim of the Past: I said for you to be quiet! *This made Fi angry. A Few moments passed and then He says* Where is my Master?

Fi of the Past: I calculate-

Ghirahim of the Past: *Interrupts by saying* I asked for a straight answer, not meaningless calculations.

Fi of the Past: *Grows angery again but still says* Demise has been sealed away, but his hatred continues to be bleed across the land... Demise has been vanquished but his hatred will live on.

Ghirahim of the Past: *Smiles* Perfect! So I have succeeded after all

Fi of the Past: My analysis indicates that no you have not. For as long as this exists, Demise's hate will forever be stopped in it's tracks.

*A Little time passed and then...*

Ghirahim of the Past: *Shouts* That Boy!

Fi of the Past: Would you kindly keep your infuriating outbursts within you? *Gets frustrated again and then turns her head to see him standing right in front of him and she glided away. Not trusting the Dark Master Sword.*

Ghirahim of the past: You are quite the weapon to have easily put me away in this Goddess-forsaken place.

Fi of the Past: *Blushes lightly but then dismisses it* the Master Sword cannot be defeated."

Ghirahim of the Past: Unfortunately, I cannot show high levels of disrespect to a lady. However I will say that you and the boy are incredible nuisances, like a irksome gadfly.

Fi of the Past: *Emotions riled up but she smoothed herself down.*

Ghirahim of the Past: *However, had I not played with my prey before I killed him, I would not be here. And not even you would been able to stop me. *Fi ignored how much it was bothering her but then he continued* It's quite a shame, really, the Demon race would have prevail-"

Fi of the Past: *Interrupts by saying* Yoou are no demon, you are a weapon, and your original position was to serve the Golden Goddesses like myself.

Ghirahim of the Past: *A Psychotic Gleam appeared in his eye* You lie."

Fi of the Past: My Artifical intelligence does not allow me to lie.

Ghirahim of the Past: *Yells* You lie! *Then Fi didn't respond and so Ghirahim just says* I loathe those Goddesses! They did nothing ofr me, while my Master, Demise-

Fi of the Past: The Goddesses gave you life. Not Demise. You and I were created as dual blades to aid the Hero in his quest.. But you strived for power, and since then, you went astray.

Ghirahim of the Past: You Wretched Girl how dare you tell me these outright LIES?

Fi of the Past: Your Master was never originally demise. You were a dual blade to me, we were created as counterparts, two existing blades meant to help the Chosen Hero. You were my other half, until you decided to go in the wrong direction.

Ghirahim of the Past: I should kill you for your insolence!

Fi of the Past: I cannot be killed.

Ghirahim of the Past: *Started shouting while Pacing around* Preposterous! Outrageous! Lie! *Over and over until suddenly he turned towards Fi and had a peculiar expression. Fi just looked at him confused. He then says* I feel like I know you from another time. *Fi turned her face away and didn't respond. This made him take a step towards her, cross his arms, and say* well? Enlighten me. What are these feelings and these blurry memories.

Fi of the Past: I cannot answer for your emotions, you're the most flamboyant creature the Goddesses ever created. I can, how answer for you tarnished memories... During the Great War, we fought aongisde each other. You were courageous and admirable but admittedly yu let your pide get in the way sometimes.... It was when we were fighting Demise, It seemed as if a spell overcome you... I myself could not get you out of your stupor, and.... you joined his ranks. From then on, you became an entirely different person as we warred with you. You enjoyed torture and bloodshed, you enjoyed injecting fear into your victims before killing them... I did not know you anymore.

*Ghirahim remained silent the whole explanation.*

Ghirahim of the Past: How strange this all is.;.. *Takes a step towards Fi and grabbed his chin. Blushing came to her cheeks again.* ...I feel like this is familark, but at the same time, all new... However, should you be right, don't expect me to change my views on the Goddesses and the Hero himself... the Hatred runs too deep.

Fi of the Past: The Goddesses created you and the Hero is the one who saved the world from utter destruction. To say these things, Ghirahim, is an insult to me and everyone's valiant efforts.

Ghirahim of the Past: *Just brought his face closer to hers* This is something I know all too well. *Fi struggled to break free of his grip as familiar emotions arise within her.* Tell me, Master Sword, are you experiencing the same emotions I am right at this moment?

Fi of the Past: *Tries to stay sane by saying* There is a 95% Chance that I am.

Ghirahim of the Past: Good. *Places his lips on hers and she becomes shocked. Then, as quickly as it started,l he moves away. Both their faces covered in a big blush. Similar memories with him were flowing into her. He then lego of her chin, turned his back, crossed his arms and says* My Apologies.

*Fi of the Past shyly places her arms around him. He relaxed and turned to face her and that's when the memory ended. Then a bunch of other memories flashed before his eyes. All of the Great War and before it, with Him and Fi fighting side by side, she was right. She was his counterpart. Then Ghirahim's eyes opened to see the Pit of Light.*

Ghirahim: Are You the Pit of Light?

Pit of Light: Yes.

Ghirahim: I can tell you that my soul is pure darkness it's just covered in demonic energy from Demise's Hatred. The Only way that we can truly turn me back to my old self is to dispel that spell. Also yes I was once a normal Sword Spirit that was created by the goddesses and I was meant to be wielded by The chosen Hero.

Pit of Light: How would we do that?

Ghirahim: You see the Curse was not Light Magic and not Shadow Magic. It was gray magic, A Source of Magic that grows in the middle of all existence. Anything can control it. The Thing that controls the most through is Satonic. What you have to do is use the most powerful Holy Renewal spell on me to cleanse the Gray Curse. You have to realize oen thing as long as one of you two pits, Pit of Light and Endless Pit, exist. There will never truly be peace between Light Realm and Shadow Realm. The good thing throgh is you both can help against the Gray Magic. Now Hit me with the most powerful Holy Renewal spell to cleanse me.

Pit of Light: So, to bring peace, both me and him have to die? With as much nonsence as that sounds, I have to agree with you, but I can't just commit suicide... Whatever. Anyway... *draws his bow and aims it at his chest* This is the strongest of my moves... the Arrow of Pure Light... Now... BRACE YOURSELF!!! *fires it at his heart*

White Marth: Sir, I-- *sees the fallen Ghirahim and draws his sword* sir, I'll fini--

Pit of Light: Don't strike! This one's proclaimed 'gray magic' is too strong for my attacks. We need the accursed angel back to life.

White Marth: Sir, y-your insane! We can't bring him back to life! Think about how LONG we fought the war!

Pit of Light: We must! There's no other option. If we don't, the 'gray magic' will take his entire body and fuel him with more rage than the normal human being, or sword spirit, can contain. He may even be stronger than the Endless Pit himself. Therefor, if you don't help me, then *picks up Ghirahim* I'll have no choice but to find his corpse myself, *walks out*

White Marth: Sir, Wait!

*He turns around*

White Marth: Since you feel so strongly for this... weird man's soul that you want to bring to life the Ruler of Shadows, then I'll gladly help.

Pit of Light: But you must not attack either him nor the Endless Pit.

White Marth: *salutes* Yes, sir! *The two then leave the tower and cross the Bonding Bridge to the Shadow Tower*

*At Dark Link's Castle Grounds*

Brownie: *blocks with his sword* Fi! Help me!

*No responce*

Brownie: *blocks another attack: HELP ME, DAMN IT!!!

*still no responce*

Brownie: *starts screaming at the hilt of his sword* GOD DAMN IT, FI!!! YOU GOTTA-- *hits hit by the third attack*

Time Link: BROWNIE!!! Toon Link! Link! PLEASE!! HURRY!!!

Shadow Deity Link: **Don't forget we have one more Deity to summon.** *Says to Davis* **Davis, become the Twilight Deity.**

Toon Link: I am coming, Time Link.

Link: Me as well.

Stone: *Appears* Now I shall help out. *Draws the Attacks from :iconrealdarklinkplz: to her.* Try all you might to hurt me, The Real Dark Link.

Red: Stone! 

Davis: Alright then! *Points his staff high up into the air* Twilight Deity, Your servant calls upon you. *The Twilight Deity Enters Davis*

Twilight Deity Davis: **I am Twilight Deity Davis. You might remember me from when Vaati first resurrected Ganondorf and Zant when you first appeared, Time Link. I fought alongside you and the others in their deity form.**

Midna: Yeah, I'll help out Stone. *Sends Shadow Orbs at The Real Dark Link.*

Shadow Zelda: *Sends Shadow orbs at :iconrealdarklinkplz:.*

The Real Dark Link: *Gets hit by the Punch and Shadow Zelda's Shadow Orbs and then growls.*

Link: Brownie, get over here quick.

*At Tower of Light*

Light Link Soldier: I hope this is a good idea.

*Castle Grounds*

Brownie: *staggers over* What, man...?

Toon Link: Brownie...!

Brownie: I'm fine... what?

Time Link: This is our final stand. We can't let them take the abuse for us! Let's let the Deities shine once more! Now... *applies the clock to his belt* Let's do this!

*all the Links become Deities*

*at the gates of the Shadow Tower*

Pit of Light: There's no other way...We must save his soul.

*he pushes the gate open and the three walk in*

*Castle Grounds*

Fierce Deity Link: **We shall win!**

Toon Fierce Deity Link: **We will not give up, Dark Link.**

Modern Deity: **Yo, Dark Link. You're Finished!**

Shadow Deity Link: **Dark Link, You are doomed.**

Time Deity: **For All of Time!**

***All 5 Deitys Charge at Dark Link.**

Twilight Deity Davis: **Don't Forget me!** *Charges at Dark Link*

Midna: Yeah go get him guys.

Shadow Zelda: Yes, Do it!

Dark Link: *Gets hit by all 6 deitys.* I have had enough. I still have more power! *Suddenly bonds with a Deity.*

Demonic Deity Dark Link: **This will not end in your favor.**

Stone: Holy snap.

*At the gates of the Shadow Tower*

*The Gates open and the power of the Shadows enters Pit Of Light*

White Marth: We the forces of Light need your help to cleanse this demon of his gray magic. Endless Pit. 1 portion of the magic was destroyed by Pit Light's Arrow of Pure Light. Now we just need to dispel the other portion with your most powerful Shadow Spell.

Light Link Soldier: We will not attack you until Dark Link is defeated and Ghirahim is cleansed.

*inside the Shadow Tower*

Possessed Pit of Light: Well, why should I cleanse his soul? I think he's good the way he is.

White Marth: This isn't a joke, Endless Pit! He needs the combination of Light and Shadow! And you know the saying: "Light and Shadow are like--"

Possessed Pit of Light: Yea yea, "two sides of a coin. One can't live without the other," I know. *goans* but since you WANT me to do this SO BAD... *readies his bow* This is known as the Pure Darkness Arrow. With it's power, anyone can become my underling. Now, FOR YOUR SAKE!!! *fires it at Ghirahim's Chest*  
That should do it.

*medley plays*

_Congrats! With the combination of Pure Light and Darkness Arrows, Ghirahim's soul has been saved from the gray magic!_

White Marth: Now let's see how he acts to this...

*Castle Grounds*

Time Deity: **I did NOT see that coming..**

Modern Deity: **Well hell if he's a deity or not, let's just blast his ass to kingdom come!**

*Inside The Shadow Tower*

Ghirahim: Finally I am free from that Gray magic from Demise. *His form looks like he does before becoming his true demonic form with the cloak and also has a White Sword instead of a Brown one.* That worked. the Gray magic comes from a false god called Colress. He is a demonic god from the Hyrule Planet who the Demons worship. Demise had the power to take control of people by using the Colress's Power and became the form of Colress. Then he was defeated and now Colress seeks a new body.

Possessed Pit of Light: What does that have to do with us?

Ghirahim: It looks for an angel to create it's power in.

White Marth: So you're saying there is a third angel out there that is separate from Endless Pit and Pit Of Light.

Ghirahim: Yes, I need both sides of the Light VS Shadow War to be on the watch for this angel because he seeks to take control of the Banger Unniverse.

Light Link: Then we will keep an eye for him. Also Endless Pit, could you let Shadow Link the Shadow know to keep an eye out for him?

Possessed Pit of Light: I will as long as I can get out of this body. It's too light for me. I want you all to leave so I can get out of this body for now.

*They leave the Tower Of Shadows and Pit of Light becomes dispossessed.*

White Marth: Ghirahim, are you going to go help the people at Dark Link's Castle now?

Ghirahim: Yes. *Teleports to Dark Link's Castle*

*Castle Grounds*

Fierce Deity Link: **We got to beat him.**

*Suddenly Ghirahim teleports into the fight*

Demonic Deity Dark Link: **What do you want?**

Ghirahim: I want to help out Link and his friends. Here, take me up as a weapon, Twili Deity Davis.

Twilight Deity Davis: *Holds Out his Hand and Ghirahim becomes His sword*

Ghirahim: Shout "Hylia's Cleansing".

Twilight Deity Davis: **Hylia's Cleansing!**

Midna: I wonder what that's going to do. 

*Then a blast comes out of Ghirahim that shots toward Demonic Deity Dark Link and gets rid of all the power of Demise inside him.*

Demonic Deity Dark Link: No! *Transform Back into Dark Link.*

:iconrealdarklinkplz: I still have one more Deity Form. I call upon you, Darkness Deity. *Suddenly a Deity Called the Darkness Deity enters Dark Link*

Darkness Deity Dark Link: You may have been able to get rid of my demonic deity but only because Demise's Power gave it function. Someday the true Deity of Hyrule Demons will come and defeat you all. *Suddenly sends a slash at Shadow Zelda.*

Shadow Zelda: *Dodges it and teleports away.*

Darkness Deity Dark Link: I will not lose to you all! *Slashes at Time Link*

Time Deity: *blocks the attack*

Modern Deity: **What... the hell...**

Darkness Deity Dark Link: *growls and then slashes at Link*

Fierce Deity Link: *Slashes Darkness Deity Dark Link with his sword*

*The Swords Clash*

Colin: *Suddenly sends a Magic Blade Slash at Darkness Deity Dark Link*

Darkness Deity Dark Link: *gets hit by the Magic Blade Slash and his end of the sword clash between him and Fierce Deity Link, causing Fierce Deity Link's slash to hit him* **You will pay for that!** *Runs over to Colin*

Beth: Colin!

Darkness Deity Dark Link: *Tries to slash at Colin but is suddenly stopped halfway by something*

The Darkness Deity inside Dark Link: The Hero of Mirrors is what this boy is.

The Real Dark Link: Yeah, so what?

The Darkness Deity inside Dark Link: *says through The Real Dark Link's Mouth* My true form is not this but something else. Your deity is called Dark Fierce Deity. The Hero of Mirrors is what unlocks my true form. Now I need you to let me go.

The Real Dark Link: Nnnnnnnnnever!

Colin: *uses the Opportunity to stab at The Real Dark Link's chest, specifically where the heart is supposed to be.

Darkness Deity Dark Link: *Gets hit by the stab because it's so close range and the Darkness Deity fades from Dark Link*

Twilight Deity Davis: **No way.**

Midna: What's happening?

Toon Fierce Deity Link: **I don't know.**

Shadow Deity Link: **Whatever it is, it's in our favor.**

Shadow Zelda: Yeah, no kidding.

The Real Dark Link: No I couldn't have lose the Darkness Deity to a boy. Now I got nothing because I can't find Dark Fierce Deity.

Fierce Deity Link: You are finished, Real Dark Link. Time to say goodbye. *Slashes him and he falls to the ground in defeat.*

T Real Dark Link: Until next time, Light Link!

Modern Deity: Ho-ly shit.

Time Deity: There. Now stay down.

Pit of Light: *from the sky to the group* Well done, true heroes. With your pure-hearted strength, you have defeated the heinous True Dark Link. Please, come to my tower and we shall celebrate your victory, as apolo-- *suddenly gets cut off*

Endless Pit: *from the sky* Shut up, pathetic angel! Listen, dear puny heroes, you've done well in banishing that traitor True Dark Link. I SHOULD say that I should be impressed, but more-so, I am no-- *Gets cut off*

Pit of Light: Hurry! Please! You MUST come to the Tower of Light! Quickly befo-- *bashing sound*

Endless Pit: I said SHUT UP!!! ANYway, forget about your pathetic tower, come to the Shadow Tower and I'll award you persona-- *slashing sound*

Pit of Light: Hurry! Somehow the Endless Pit has infiltrated the tower!

Light Knight: *in the background* Ah-I thought he was dead!

Endless Pit: *in the background* That's it! Lock him in the cage! I will NOT let this plan fail!

Pit of Light: Wha-what are you doing?! Please! Let me go! Please! Don't!!!

Endless Pit: You asked for it! I was waiting for the perfect moment, but alas, you left me NO CHOICE, you WORTHLESS PIECE OF BRIGHTNESS!!!!!

*light fades from the sky*

Ghirahim: I should have know. The Galactic God... It's the ultimate way to end the Light VS Shadow War.

Shadow Link The Shadow: That god shall rule all.

Ghirahim: Shut up and Listen Shadow Link the Shadow, Colress the Hyrule Demonic Deity is not going to like that god so he might just want to destroy them both.

Link: Then let's get there with Shadow Link the Shadow cuffed.

*Ghirahim casts a spell that cuffs Shadow Link the Shadow.*

Link: Now Ghirahim transport us to Tower of Light.

*Ghirahim Transports them to Tower of Light.*

*At Tower Of Light*

Dark Link Soldier: *Sees the heroes and lets them in*

Light Link Soldier: Hurry, Heroes.

Link: Pit of Light or Endless Pit, are you here?

Davis: I have a bad feeling about this.

Midna: Yeah.

Shadow Zelda: No Kidding.

*the group stumble upon the angels trapped in cages*

Endless Pit: You SURE DID take your lovely time to get here.

Pit of Light: Please! You gotta let me out! He plans to--

*cage gets shaken*

Endless Pit: Shut up, light.  
*turns to them* I'm glad you've came, brave-hearted heroes. Many years, we have been known as NOTHING amongst the Li--

a Dark Link: Uhh, sir, you took over without permissio--

Endless Pit: SHUT UP!!  
Anyway, I've come up with a plan that'll make things change FOREVER!!!  
*he looks at Zelda* Didn't you say years back that "Light and Shadow were like two sides of a coin?"

Pit of Light: The ancient prophecy.  
"Light and Shadow are like two sides of a coin. One can't live without the other. If one is taken over or destroyed, both will fall."  
Endless Pit: So, I plan on making this so-called 'prophecy' to life!  
And I mean that LITERALLY!!!  
PULL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*a Shadow Link pulls the lever launching the Endless Pit and the Pit of Light at eachother*

Endless Pit: NOOOWWWW!!!

*a Light Link, forced out of his will, and a Dark Link fire Light and Shadow arrows that the duo*

Endless Pit: Now with darkness and light combined...

Pit of Light: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!

*a whirlwind forms around the two and sends out purple and yellow lightning strikes, which soon stops revealing a dual-bodied version of the two angels*

Galactic God: Looks like the prophecy was true...! Like two sides of a coin...  
{Help me... I wish to not be a part of his demonic plan...}  
SHUT UP!!! I wouldn't have gotten this far if it wasn't for you!

_Galactic God_

Galactic God: I rule this Universe, and everything in it! It doesn't matter how much we fight, I WILL WIN!!!  
{Please... save me...}

Shadow Deity Link: **This may be what the prophecy talks about but it's just wrong.**

Fierce Deity Link: **What are we going to do?**

Darkness Deity: _You have to fight him._

Toon Fierce Deity Link: **Darkness Deity, you are inside the Magic Blade.**

Darkness Deity: _Please call me by my true name, Mirror Deity._

*The Darkness Deity Transforms into Mirror Deity.*

Mirror Deity: _The Only way to save Pit of Light is to defeat The Galactic God. This will end the bond. I can help since this is a form of Abomination toward Two Sides of The Same Coin thing. I sent that prophecy to be used against evil by Shadow Deity and Pit of Light. Endless Pit was not suppose to use it._

Colin: Can I bond with you, Mirror Deity?

Mirror Deity: _Yes, Why?_

Colin: I call upon the God of Mirrors, Mirror Deity, to Bond with me.

*The Mirror Deity combines with Colin to make Mirror Deity Colin.*

Twili Deity Davis: **Holy snap! We have 7 deity forms now.**

Midna: Which means we can't lose.

Mirror Deity Colin: **It's Time to End this.**

Shadow Deity: _Yes we must free Pit of Light so we can do the true prophecy._

Shadow Deity Link: **Then Let's do this.**

Red: Yeah, we must free Pit of Light.

Blue: Yeah we got to.

Vio: Agreed.

Zelda: We also have to help girls.

Ganondorf: And we will help as well.

Shadow Link the Shadow: You're still here?

Vaati: Yes, We are. We must not let the Galactic God leave the Tower of Light.

Zant: Very Much Agreed! *Gets out his swords and prepares his magic.*

Ilia: I will help too.

Toon Zelda: So Will I.

Granberia: *Appears* I am here to help out as well.

Twilight Gnome: Of Course I will help.

Stone: And so Will I.

Shadow Zelda: And I will help out as well.

Galactic God: Ahhh, you mortals never learn...  
Very well, face my wrath!

Toon Link: Why do I have a strange feeling I'll be seeing him again...?

Brownie: Yea, I'm getting that kinda vibe, too.

Shadow Link: So am I... I wonder what's gonna happen...

Fierce Deity Link: **Why are you thinking of Thetigi's Timeline in David the Writer's Timeline?**

Mirror Deity Colin: **I will start things off with a Slash to his Shadow Face!** *Runs up and slashes Endless Pit's Side of the Face*

Toon Fierce Deity Link: **I will also slash The Shadow Face!** *Runs up and Slashes Endless Pit's Side of The Face!*

Shadow Deity Link: **I will slash the Light Face!** *Runs up and slashes Pit of Light's Side of the Face*

Twili Deity Davis: **I will also slash the Light Face!** *Runs up and slashes Pit of Light's Side of the Face*

Midna: I am sending a Shadow Orb at the Light Face! *Sends a Shadow Orb at Pit of Light's Face*

Zant: I am slashing the Light Face! *Runs up and Slashes Pit's of Light's Side of The Face*

Galactic God: Ha ha ha!!! Your attacks are useless!  
{Please... the old prophecy... Dark souls can attack me... Light souls can atta--}  
QUIET YOU!!!!!

Shadow Deity Link: **Heh!** *Slashes at Pit of Light's Face*

Toon Deity Link: **What can Light Souls attack?**

Mirror Deity: _Allow me to answer that. Light Souls can attack Endless Pit._

Toon Deity Link: **Well then.** *Slashes At Endless Pit's Face*

Mirror Deity Colin: **I am neutral when it comes to my soul so I attack both.** *Slashes In Between the two faces*

Modern Deity: **So Am I!** *Shots In Between the two faces.*

Fierce Deity Link: *Slashes at endless Pit's Face*

*Ilia appears behind Galactic God and attacks in between the two faces*

Ilia: I am a neutral Soul.

Ganondorf: I am a Dark Soul. *Slashes at Pit of Light's Face*

Twili Deity Davis: **I'm a dark soul so Attack Pit of Light!** *Attacks Pit of Light's Face*

Midna: I'm a Dark Soul so Attack Pit of Light! *Sends a shadow Orb at Pit of Light's Face*

Zant: I'm a dark soul so Attack Pit of Light! *Sends shadow orbs at Pit of Light's Face*

Shadow Zelda: I'm a dark soul so Attack Pit of Light! *Sends a shadow orb at Pit of Light's Face*

Galactic God: GRAAAAAAAHHH!!! YOU CRACKED THE PROPHECY!!!  
{It's working... Please keep it up...}  
Looks like it's time for me to step things up! *turns around*  
*draws his bow* {Heroes... Forgive me...} *fires it at the heroes*

Shadow Deity Link: *Dodges the Arrows and slashes at Pit of Light's Face*

Toon Fierce Deity Link: *Dodges the Arrows*

Modern Deity Link: *Dodges the arrows and slashes Galactic God at the side.*

Mirror Deity Colin: *Dodges the arrows and slashes Galactic God at the side.*

Ganondorf: *Dodges the Arrows and Slashes at Pit of Light's Face.*

Fierce Deity Link: *Dodges the Arrows*

Vaati: *Dodges the Arrows* I am a dark soul. *Sends Orbs of Magic at Pit of Light's Face*

Twili Deity Davis: *Gets hit by the arrows* **Hylia's Grasping Hand!** *A giant telekinetic Hand punches Pit of Light's Face*

Midna: *dodges the arrows and sends Shadow Orbs at Pit of Light's Face*

Zant: *Gets hit by the arrows and then sends Shadow Orbs at Pit of Light's Face*  
Shadow Zelda: *Gets hit by the arrows and then sends Shadow Orbs at Pit of Light's Face*

Galactic God: GRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!! NOW you've done it!!!  
{Just... a few... mo...re...}  
WILL YOU STOP GIVING THEM PEP TALK?! *sends slashes at the heroes*

(Background song change to Angels by Within Temptation )

Shadow Deity Link: *Dodges the Slashes* You're going down, Endless Pit.

Toon Fierce Deity Link: *Dodges the Slashes and then slashes at Endless Pit's Face*

Fierce Deity Link: *Dodges the Slashes and then slashes at Endless Pit's Face*

Mirror Deity Colin: *Gets hit by one slash and then slashes in between the two faces*

Modern Deity: *Gets hit by One Slash* **You don't take out your anger toward this world on This Gang of Heroes, Endless Pit. It's your Beeswax that Your Bro betrayed You and now it's time to end this.** *Slashes in between the Two Faces*

Zelda: *Dodges the Slashes* Endless Pit, your Brother's Betrayal was for your own good. Now we must clean up after him. Tell us who is your Brother? *Shoots A Beam of Light At Endless Pit's Face*

Toon Zelda: *Dodges the Slashes* Yeah, Endless Pit, who exactly is your brother? *Sends a Beam of Light at Endless Pit's Chest*

*Twili Deity Davis, Midna, and Zant just Dodge the Slash. So Does Ganondorf and Vaati.*

Shadow Zelda: *Dodges the Slashes* Tell us, Endless Pit, Who is your brother?

Galactic God: His name is not worth mentioning. He's just not worth mentioning.  
{His name... was........... Pit. He saved the goddess of light years ago. I did not know that--}  
SHUT UP YOU WORTHLESS GOD!!!!! I HATE IT WHENEVER SOMEONE SAYS HIS NAME!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shadow Deity: _Ah, Pit... The angel who fought in brawl against the Subspace Emissary and also the one who fought the Goddess of the Underworld to protect the Human World. This Angel, I have to tell you, protected the writers, not any game characters. The Writers were the ones in peril during the Kid Icarus Tale._

Shadow Deity Link: **Wait, doesn't that make Endless Pit the fallen Angel Pit faced in his Wii-U game?**

Mirror Deity: _I guess it does._

Mirror Deity Colin: **It stills means we have to defeat him.** *Slashes in between the two faces.*

Shadow Deity Link: **Agreed.** *Slashes at the Pit of Light's Face*

Fierce Deity Toon Link: *Slashes at Endless Pit's Face*

Fierce Deity Link: *Slashes at Endless Pit's Face*

Time Deity Link: *Slashes at Endless Pit's Face*

Modern Deity: *Slashes in between the two faces*

David the Writer: It's true, Endless Pit and Thetigi. Pit did face you in a battle in his Wii-U Game. You also were a human on the writer planet before you were that fallen angel. Making you a fellow writer of Thetigi and me.

Twili Deity Davis: **What is going to happen to him, David the Writer?** *Sends a Fireball at Pit Of Light's Face*

Zant: *Slashes at Pit of Light's Face*

David the Writer: I only know one thing to say that I think will end this now. How about this, Endless Pit? Once I find a way to find out what's the truth about your defeat, I will send you a message and try to put you in a position along with all of the shadows.

Midna: *Sends a Shadow Orb at Pit of Light's Face*

*The Galactic God soon breaks apart, slamming the two angels on the walls*

Fierce Deity: _The Offer was too late. Maybe Endless Pit will return someday._

Shadow Link The Shadow: No, it can't be.

*Suddenly Endless Pit dies to the prophecy of the Galactic God but Pit Of Light does not.*

Shadow Deity: _How could the Pit of Light still live?_

Mirror Deity: _I made a little change to the prophecy while we were fighting The Galactic God. It states if The Galactic God is defeated, then the angel that was suppose to be the only one alive revives._

Mirror Deity Colin: **Wow, it looks like Pit of Light is safe.**

Ilia: Looks that way.

*Suddenly Time Deity Link starts to vanish.*

Fierce Deity Toon Link: **What's going on with Time Link?**

Time Deity without Time Link: *Speaks* **It seeems the Timeline has changed to something that has changed the future of Hyrule. He is going to that timeline to help Princess-Ruto-Of-The-Future in that timeline to prevent that timeline from happening. I do not know what could be the change.** *Both Time Deity and Time Link Vanish*

Twili Deity Davis: **Well I won't be needed for a while, I bet.**

Midna: Neither will I, I bet.

Zant: Hmm... I wonder what's going on.

Ganondorf: I'll be heading off now. *Runs off*

Vaati: See ya after a long time later. *Vanishes*

Ghirahim: I have to go with Davis, Fi. See ya later.

Fi: See ya.

Fierce Deity Link: **Everyone let's get back home.**

Shadow Deity Link: **I'll see ya guys later.**

Shadow Zelda: Wait up, Shadow Link.

Modern Deity Brownie: **Well, didn't expect that shit! Away well, guess I better head out. See ya mothafuckas some otha' time!**

Pit of Light: Heroes, thank you. Thank you all for helping me in my darkest time. *Nods In Heads In a Thanking Matter*

Shadow Deity Link: **You want to come with, Shadow Zelda? *Shadow Zelda Nods* Then lets go!**

*Shadow Zelda Follows Shadow Deity Link*

Fierce Deity Link: **Back to Light Hyrule with everyone who is coming.**

*Ganondorf has made it back to his tower in Light Hyrule and Vaati appears in his tower in Dark World. Zant approaches his castle in Twilight World.*

Twilight Deity Davis: **Well I wonder what will happen next.**

Midna: Who knows...

*Final story End*


End file.
